


The Other One

by Lexi__Grey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi__Grey/pseuds/Lexi__Grey
Summary: Three years. That's how long it's been since Alex left Mystic Falls. When she returns, she brings secrets that are sure to bring even more danger to the town.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman slowly made her way up the driveway. As she walked her eyes remained on the house in front of her. It looked the exact same as when she left three years ago. The entire town did. On the outside, it looked like nothing had changed, but she knew very well things aren't always what they seem.

Standing in front of the door the woman could hear people inside. With a sigh, she knocked on the door. The door was opened by a teenage girl whose mouth fell open the moment she saw who was outside.

"Alex." She breathed.

"Hello, Elena."

Elena stood frozen for a moment and then launched herself into the older woman's arms.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"I can leave if you'd like."

Elena laughed and pulled away. "No, I'm just surprised. Come on in. I missed you so much."

They stepped into the house and began walking towards the living room.

"How are you, Elena?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine," She said looking away. "You're accent is stronger. Were you in England?"

"I was," she smiled. "But don't change the subject."

"We can talk about that later. You just got back."

They walked into the living room and Alex raised her eyebrows when she saw a guy around Elena's age sitting on the couch.

"Who's this?"

Elena's eyes widened for a moment. She'd obviously forgotten he was still there.

"Alex, this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan this is Alex, my sister."

Stefan shot Elena a surprised look and then stood up.

He shook her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, but I didn't know Elena had a sister."

"Elena doesn't like to brag." She smiled. "I don't recognize you. That's a bit strange for this town. Especially since you're part of a founding family."

"I was born here, but we moved when I was young."

 _Sure you did_. Alex smiled while he told his story. Stefan and Elena sat on the couch and Alex took one of the couches.

"My brother and I recently moved back to live with our uncle Zack."

"I didn't know Zack had nephews."

"Not many people did until we moved back."

"Hmm."

"So why haven't I seen you around before?" He asked.

"Alex hasn't been home in a while," Elena said.

"I was studying abroad in England, but I fell in love with the country and decided to stay."

"What were you studying?" He asked.

"Medicine."

"Alex is a doctor. I've never seen our dad as happy as the day she said she was going to be a doctor."

"So you worked in England?"

"I did," she said. "But now I work here."

She watched as Elena slowly processed what she said.

"You're staying?"

She shrugged. "That's the plan."

"I have to call Jeremy." She jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Do you need help getting things in the house?" Stefan asked.

She smiled. "That would be great, thank you, Stefan."

They walked outside and went to her car. Alex went and sat in the front seat to pop the trunk. When it opened she watched as Stefan began pulling out bags. Stefan picked up a large suitcase but dropped it when his hands burned. The handle had vervain on it somehow. When Alex walked to the back of the car, Stefan's hands had already healed.

"You ok Stefan?"

"Yeah, I was heavier than I expected

She laughed. "I tend to over pack."

She picked up a few bags and walked into the house. Stefan picked the rest up and used his sleeve to avoid the handle of the suitcase. When he came inside Alex yelled from upstairs, "You can leave them by the stairs, Stefan."

He put them down and walked into the kitchen where Elena was still on the phone with Jeremy. She put down the phone and turned to him smiling, but it dropped when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There was vervain on your sister's bag." He whispered.

"What?"

"Does she know?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's not possible."

They both jumped when Alex came into the room.

"Hey, guys. I'm headed to the Grill. Want to come?"

"We have something we've got to do, but we might meet up later," Elena said.

"Alright. See you later."

After she left Elena turned to Stefan.

"It's not possible."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. I'd love to hear what you think!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

During her ride to the Grill, Alex had a lot of time to think. It was strange being back in Mystic Falls. While she traveled she realized just how much she hated small towns. Nothing fun ever happened and she got bored; that's one of the reasons she left.

She parked her car and grabbed her purse out of the passenger seat. She got out and locked her care before she made her way inside. Many people turned to look at her as she came inside. Most of them started whispering to each other trying to figure out why she was back. Alex ignored them and walked farther into the restaurant. She stopped when she heard a squeal and was attacked by a familiar blonde. She laughed as Caroline wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Caroline I have to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she let go. Caroline stepped back for a second then squealed and hugged her again.

"I missed you too Care," Alex laughed.

"Come sit, You have to tell me everything."

They made their way to the table and Alex told her all about her time away, when she was in medical school and traveling Europe and Asia.

'Next time you go away you have to take me with you."

"We'll definitely make that happen."

They both laughed. Caroline's phone rang and she groaned.

"It's my mom. I'll talk to you later." Caroline stood up and went outside where it was quieter.

Alex sighed and stood up. There was obviously something different about Caroline. She made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink. She sat on one of the stools and looked around the Grill. She saw Elena and Stefan sitting at a table in the back. Elena waved and she smiled. She picked up the drink that was sitting in front of her and took a sip. She made a face and put it back down.

"Gross." She muttered.

"New to town?"

She looked over and saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"No, what about you."

"You could say that. If you aren't new why haven't I seen you before?" He smirked.

"I've been traveling."

"Anywhere interesting?" He turned completely towards her.

"Mainly Europe, a bit of Asia. I usually stuck to England."

"I'm guessing that explains the accent."

"Yes. I spent most summers there when I was a child and I've lived there for the past three years."

"So why'd you come back here?" He asked. "I'm sure it's not as exciting here."

"Personal reasons."

He was about to reply when Elena came up to them.

"Hey Elena," Alex said.

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll meet you outside."

Elena walked away from them as Alex stood up. She left some cash on the counter and began walking away.

"I'm Damon by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Damon."

She heard him call out again, but she continued walking out of the Grill. After she had left Stefan walked over to Damon.

"Don't even think about it, Damon."

"I have no clue what you mean."

"That's Elena's sister," he said. "She's off limits."

"Whatever you say, brother."

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alex sat in the kitchen with Jenna and Jeremy. Since she was the only person in the house with the ability to cook she had made breakfast.

"I still can't believe you're back," Jeremy said.

"Get used to it cause I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Well I could get used to it," Jenna said.

Alex smiled and they all looked up when Elena came into the room.

"Good morning," she said. "I forgot you could cook."

She fixed herself a plate and sat down.

"Caroline's throwing a party tonight."

"So?" Alex asked.

"I want you to go with me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "A party with a bunch of high schoolers? I'm good."

"Come on, you just got back. You need to see everyone."

"I believe they are your friends, not mine." She got up and put her plate in the sink.

"But they all love you," she said. "Please."

Alex sighed. "Fine."

"It starts at eight," Elena said as she left the room.

After showering and getting dressed she did her hair and makeup. She was curling her hair when Elena came into her room.

"I wanted to ask you if you heard about the animal attacks that have been happening."

"Yeah, it's awful isn't it?"

Alex could tell Elena was trying to get her to admit something. She shrugged.

"They haven't been happening much lately have they?"

"No, but I still think you should be careful."

Alex sat her curling iron down and walked over to Elena. She put a hand on both her shoulders.

"I appreciate you worrying about me Elena, but I can take care of myself."

"I know, but-"

"No buts," she said. "Are you ready to go."

Elena huffed but nodded. Alex grabbed her shoes and they walked downstairs. She pulled on her heels as they walked out of the hose and got into her car. Once we arrived at the Lockwoods Elena went off to find Stefan. She walked up to the front door and saw Tyler. She noticed that he seemed tense and jumpy.

"Well look who it is," He said.

"I wasn't sure I recognized you under all the muscle."

Tyler laughed. "I guess it's all the football."

"Football," she said with raised eyebrows."Are you alright Tyler?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "Just asking, Have you talked to your uncle Mason recently?"

Tyler froze. "Why don't you come inside for a minute?"

"Alright."

She followed him through the house and they went into one of the offices. He sat down on the small sofa that was in there and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tyler?"

"Mason passed away. It wasn't long after my dad."

"I'm so sorry Tyler," she said.

"I got over it," he said. "I'm sorry too. I know you were friends."

Nodding she walked over to the window and looked out.

"Looks like there's going to be a full moon tonight."

Tyler froze. _Bingo_.

"Better watch out for werewolves," She turned around laughing. "Come on Tyler, don't tell me you believe in that stuff."

Tyler shook his head and laughed. "Of course not."

"Well, I'm gonna go find Caroline. I'm sorry about Mason."

He nodded as she walked out of the room.

Alex walked around the house for a few minutes and after picking up a drink she headed outside.

She saw Caroline standing with a few other people.

"Caroline," she called.

"Alex," she ran over and hugged her. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you still know how to throw a party."

They both laughed. Caroline grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an area that had been cleared for dancing.

"Let's dance!"

After dancing with Caroline for a while Alex when and got herself another drink. She leaned against a tree and someone came up beside her.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"Damon, are you stalking me?"

"Of course not. Blondie knows how to throw a good party."

"She always has."

"So, you're Elena's super secret sister."

"Yes. I am her sister."

"Are you going to tell me your name or do I have to stick with, Ms.Gilbert which makes you sound like an old teacher."

She laughed. "Technically, Dr. Gilbert is more accurate."

"Alright, Dr. Gilbert it is."

He stepped away from her and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"How do you know my sister?" She asked.

"She's dating my brother."

"Stefan?"

He nodded. "You've met?"

"He was at the house when I got home."

Damon looked at something behind her and smirked.

"You never said where you went to school. Just that it was in England."

"Oxford."

"Very fancy."

She laughed and stepped away from him as the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance, Damon."

After dancing with Damon Alex walked around the party talking to people she knew. While she was walking she realized how tired she was. Elena had let her know that she as leaving with Stefan, so Alex got in her car and headed to the Grill.

When she arrived there were many people there so she took a seat at the bar and ordered a coffee. A blond-haired man a bit older then her sat next to her while she was waiting.

"I'm Clark."

She smiled. "Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. The tiredness she felt the day before was completely gone. She pushed herself out of bed and got dressed for work. She would be starting work at Mystic Falls Hospital. She walked downstairs to see Elena pouring a cup of coffee. She grabbed it off the counter and took a seat at the table.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Really?"

She took a drink and picked up her phone. As Elena set down across from her the news came on. They both watched in silence.

'A man, by the name of Clark Smith, was found dead this morning. Police have said that this death is the same as the other killings that have been happening recently." Said the news reporter.

Alex looked over at Elena. "I thought the animal attacks had stopped."

"So did I."

Alex noticed that she seemed angry. She checked the time and turned to Elena again.

"You're going to be late."

She jumped up and called for Jeremy. Once he came down the two of them headed out for school. Jenna came into the room after they both had left. After letting Jenna know she'd be working late she left for the hospital. She spent the day doing her rounds and getting familiar with the hospital and staff.

...

It was nine in the evening when she finally got off work. She headed over to the Grill to get coffee. While waiting for her order Elena walked over to her.

"You look tired." She said.

"The first day is always a bit rough."

"If you want I could drive home."

"Sounds great."

After her coffee arrived Alex handed Elena her keys and they headed outside. They got into the car and Elena began to drive. For a while the ride was silent, but it was broken by Elena.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "You know why I left. I went to college."

"Why didn't you come back? Not when mom and dad died. Not even for the funeral."

"Elena I get that them dying effected you worse than I could imagine. But I'm not like you. I know that people die. It's part of being human. If I got upset over every death in my life I'd be a mess."

"So you just don't care."

"Elena I can't make you understand."

"You haven't tried."

"You'll understand. Just not today."

"Whatever."

The rest of the ride was in silence and when they pulled into the driveway Elena went inside without another word.

...

The next day Alex had a night shift, so she ended up at the Grill when she woke up. She was sitting at the bar when Damon pulled out the stool next to her.

"Hello, Damon."

"Hello, Alex."

"So you finally figured it out?"

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"Isn't it kinda early to be drinking?" He asked.

"It's never too early to be drinking," she said making him laugh. "And I had a bit of a disagreement with my sister so I don't really care."

"I know a thing or two about that."

They talked for a while as they drank when Alex turned to him.

"You know what?" she said taking another sip of her drink.

"What?" He asked.

"This town is so boring."

"Well, you're right about that."

"I mean that's one of the reasons I left. It was no fun. Why did you and Stefan even come here?"

"Stefan wanted a fresh start. I just followed." He said.

Alex laughed. "There had to of been a better place than this god-awful town."

He laughed.

"Well this was where we were born, I guess he felt sentimental. Trust me I agree with you about this town being boring."

After a while, they had made it through a whole bottle of bourbon and Alex laid her head on the bar.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me home? I'm not feeling great."

He stood up chuckling. "Do not puke in my car."

"No promises," she said as he picked her up.

When they made it outside she had fallen asleep and he laid her in the backseat then drove to the Gilbert house.

...

After she had sobered up and slept off most of her hangover Alex headed to the Grill to pick up lunch to take with her to the hospital. When she entered the Grill she saw Caroline sitting alone, so she ordered her food and headed over. When she sat down Caroline looked up and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Caroline." She smiled. "So can you catch me up on everything I missed while I was away?"

"You came to the right person."

For the next hour, Caroline told her all about the things that had happened over the past few years. After she was done she asked to hear more about where Alex had been.

"So, what's going on between you and Damon?" She asked randomly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alex smiled.

"I've seen the two of you together. There's totally something going on."

"We're friends."

Caroline took a breath and looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"It's just, there are things about him that you don't know about."

"Like what?" She said.

"He's just not a good person."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then why haven't I seen that?"

"Because he's putting on an act. He's pulling you in with the fake charm and fake niceness, and if you don't cut him off now he's going to hurt you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Caroline." Alex snapped

You're like a big sister to me, Alex. I just don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"I understand that Caroline, but I haven't been given any reason to think of Damon the way you do," she said, calming down.

There was no point in getting upset over such a stupid subject.

"And if he does hurt me. You'll know because it'll be you I call to help get rid of the body."

Soon they both began laughing. Even though she dropped the subject Alex could tell Caroline wasn't happy with her reaction.

...

Alex was laying in bed when Elena walked into her room.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." Alex sat up and Elena sat on the other side of the bed.

"Caroline told me that there was something going on between you and Damon."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's none of Caroline's business."

"I know and it's none of mine either, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with him."

"What has he done to make all of you hate him so much?" She asked.

Elena looked down but didn't say anything.

"If you would tell me something, I might listen to what you're saying." Alex got up and walked out of the room.

She ended up at the Grill in her usual seat by the bar.

"Bourbon." She told the bartender.

"What drove you to drink?" Damon said taking the seat beside her.

"Not in the mood Damon."

His eyebrows lifted."Touchy. What's got you wound up?"

She was silent a moment before asking, "What have you done to make everyone in this town hate you?"

"Let me guess. Everyone is telling you to stay away from me?" He said with a smirk. "That I'm going to hurt you, and that I'm a terrible person."

"Yes. And it's getting annoying."

He didn't say anything and ordered his drink.

"Well, are you?" She asked.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He looked at her for a second. Thinking about it.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you.


	5. Chapter 5

It had officially been a month since Alex returned to Mystic Falls. Slowly her relationship with Elena and Jeremy had improved and she had begun a friendship with Damon. Of course, that had been difficult because of everyone trying to keep him away from her. She found it quite annoying.

Alex was woken up when her phone began to ring. She reached over to her nightstand a and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Well, I see someone's not very nice in the mornings."

"Tell me what you want or I'm going back to sleep."

"Do have to go to work today?"

"No why?"

"I have to take a little trip to see a friend of mine. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"That's not suspicious at all," she said as she got out of bed. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

"Your sister is coming too."

She paused. "Why? I thought she didn't like you."

"She and Stefan had a bit of a fight. We'll be there in a minute."

She sat down her phone and walked over to her closet. Once she was completely ready she walked downstairs. She went to the kitchen to make coffee, waiting to hear Damon's car.

A few minutes later Damon texted her saying he was there. She saw that Elena was asleep in the back seat.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Georgia." He says and starts driving.

Elena woke up after a few hours and Damon told her where they were. After making him pull over she was on the side of the road freaking out.

Alex got out of the car and walked over to where Elena was, knowing she had a tendency to overreact.

"Elena calm down."

"Calm down! How am I supposed to be calm when no one knows where we are?"

"Jenna knows that we are safe." That made her calm down a bit.

Her phone rang and she started checking her pockets. Damon pulled it out.

"Hello, brother."

"Where is she, Damon?" I heard Stefan ask.

"She's right here."

"Let me talk to her." Damon held the phone out to Elena, but she shook her head and turned away. Refusing to take it.

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Alex is here. Do you want to talk to her?" He handed the phone to her.

"Hello," she said.

"Alex, are you alright? How's Elena? Where are you?" Stefan said, obviously panicking.

"Stefan we are fine. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Alex listen. You can't trust Damon. There's too much that you don't know."

Alex and Damon both rolled their eyes.

"We'll be fine Stefan. I can handle Damon" she said and hung up the phone. She handed it back to Damon and turned towards Elena.

"Elena, the faster we start moving, the faster we get home."

"Ok." She said nodding. All three of them got in and Damon started driving.

...

After a while, they pulled up outside a building called Bree's Bar. Elena was annoyed that Alex was trusting Damon so easily. She had no clue how dangerous she was. When they walked in Bree came over and kissed Damon. Elena looked over at Alex who was clenching her hands and teeth. That worried Elena. She didn't want Alex to have anything to do with Damon, but she was sure she had feelings for him.

Bree was about to speak to them, but paused when she saw Alex. Her eyes widened as she stared.

Elena strapped forwards and held out a hand. "I'm Elena,"

"Alex."

Bree shook her head and spoke. "Well come sit down. Have a drink."

...

They spent a while hanging out in the bar. After a while, Alex was split up from Damon and Elena. She was sitting at the bar very co fused about the way she felt when Bree had kissed Damon. Alex looked up when Bree walked over to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Alex."

"It's nice to see you too Bree," she said.

"So what are you doing with Damon Salvatore?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey it's written all over your face. You're falling in love with him." She said.

"No, I'm not," she said. "I don't fall in love."

Alex did not believe it was possible that she had feelings for Damon. There was no way.

"Alright. It won't matter for long now." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She looked around and noticed that Damon and Elena were nowhere in the bar.

"Where are they?" She asked, standing up. She couldn't lose Elena. She'd was ready to search all of Georgia If she had to.

"I'm sorry Alex. I had to," she said. "He's the one that killed Lexi."

Alex froze.

"He did what?"

"He killed Lexi."

She nodded and walked out of the bar. When she got outside she saw Lee, Lexi's boyfriend, covering Damon in gasoline. She ran over to where they were.

"Lee stop," she yelled. He looked over at her.

"Alex, get out of here," Damon said from the ground.

"What are you doing Lee?"

"Do you know who this is? He killed Lexi." Lee said, obviously trying to control his emotions.

"I know what he did, but do you think Lexi would want you to do this? If you do this you'll be just like him," she said.

He just stared at her while she spoke.

"She would want you to live your life. Not become someone you're not."

"But she won't get to live hers."

"At least she lived at all. She lived a good life."

He nodded and then ran away. Alex kneeled beside Damon.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded and stood up without looking at her. Elena ran over to them.

"Go to the car." He said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"How did you know them?" Elena asked while they waited for Damon.

"When I was traveling I met them. We became really good friends." She said quietly.

...

The next morning Alex was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. Elena came in and stood in front of her.

"I need to ask you something." She said.

"Ok."

Elena took a breath before talking. "When Lee told you that Damon killed Lexi you said you knew. How did you know?"

"Bree said something about it."

"Did you believe them? I mean that Damon killed her or anyone?"

"No," she said. "I think that they needed someone to blame, and Damon was there. I don't know how they came up with that story though. Why? Did you believe them?"

Elena looked relieved and smiled.

"Of course not," she said. "Anyways maybe now is a good time to bring up how you shouldn't even be friends with Damon?"

"Elena," Alex groaned.

She threw up her hands. "Fine. I won't bring it up again."

There was a knock at the door and Stefan walked in.

"Good morning Elena, Alex." He said.

"Good morning Stefan." She said as she left the room.

After getting to know him, Alex decided she really liked Stefan. She walked into the living room to see Jenna watching tv. She went and sat next to her.

"Want to go grab lunch?" she asked. "I haven't seen you much since I got back."

"Sure."

During this drive to the Grill Jenna told her about the time she had been away. Once they made it to the Grill, they went inside Nd found a booth to sit at.

"So tell me what's been going with you since I left," Alex said. "Any lucky guys?"

"There is one." She smiled. "Alaric."

"What's he like?"

"He's great." She said. "He's sweet, handsome, smart. He's probably the only good guy I've ever been with." She stopped and looked down.

"But?"

"But, I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"That's how it is in every new relationship. There's going to be things you don't know. It sounds like you've got a good guy. He'll tell you everything eventually."

Jenna smiled. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking, listening to John."

Alex paused before asking, "John is back?"

"Yeah. He came in, announced that he's Elena's biological father and left."

"Really?"

"Anyways you'll be able to give me your opinion of Alaric tomorrow. He's going to be chaperoning the dance with us."

"Can't wait."

They finished eating their food and Alex left. When she arrived home there was a light on in the kitchen. When she walked in the saw the person she was about to search for.

"Hello, John." She said as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Alexandria. I'm visiting my daughter."

"You need to leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you might lose more than your fingers." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

"I would be nicer to someone who knew your little secret."

She turned around not phased by his words.

"What are you implying?"

"Just that I've kept your secret this long, but I could easily let it slip if it suited me."

"You wouldn't." She walked and stood in front of him.

"You have no idea what I'd do."

She placed her hands on the counter and leaned down eye level with him.

Her voice came out cold as ice.

"You'd do well not to threaten me again. You know very well what I'm capable of."


	6. Chapter 6

"So I got roped into chaperoning the dance tonight," Alex said as she walked into Elena's room.

"Now you get to suffer with the rest of us." Elena laughed and held up two outfits. "Which one?"

Alex looked at them for a moment then said, "The one on the left."

"I'm going to get ready. Let me know if you need anything."

Alex walked into her own room and opened her closet. She pulled a box down from one of the shelves and set it on her bed. She pulled a light blue dress out and put it on. Elena waked in as she was straightening it out.

"Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you, I've had it a long time."

"It looks amazing on you."

"You look amazing as well."

She pulled her hair out of its braid and let the loose waves flow past her shoulders. She pot a headband on then did her makeup.

"Can I ask you something?"

Alex nodded.

"Is there something going on between you and Damon?"

Alex sighed. "We've had this conversation, Elena."

"Is there?"

"We're friends. That's all," she said as she put her ring on.

"Ok. Ready to go?"

She nodded and they walked out of the room. They met Jenna at the bottom of the stairs.

"You two look beautiful."

"So do you."

...

Alex was dancing to sixties music that was playing when Jenna came up to her with a brown-haired man.

"Hey, Jenna."

"Alex, I want you to meet Alaric Saltsman."

She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Alaric. Are you new to town?"

"Somewhat. I took the history teacher position a while ago."

"Risky. I hear it's cursed."

"That's what I've been told."

"Well, I need a drink so I'll see you two later." She said as she walked away. A teenage boy handed her a cup of punch. "Thank you."

"Alex, love, it disappoints me that you didn't recognize me," Alaric said as he walked up to her.

She sighed. "Well, you do look quite different."

"Yes, it was the only body I could get that would allow me to spy on the doppelgänger easily." He said and smiled. "It's good to see you again Alexandria."

She smiled back. "It's good to see you too Niklaus."

Damon came up next to them looking worried. "Alex, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to. See you later Ric." She said as Damon led her out to the dance floor.

"I see you're having fun." He said when they started dancing.

"I love the sixties. The music, the clothes, the dancing."

"JFK assassination, desegregation in schools. Those seem pretty important too." He smirked.

"I suppose they were." She laughed as he spun her around.

They kept dancing, but after a while, she saw Damon watching something behind her.

"Damon," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stay here," he said as he began walking away.

She followed after him. "What's going on Damon?"

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Damon." She started to say but was cut off when Damon's lips crashed onto hers. She gasped but a second later, wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'll tell you everything soon. I promise, but I need you and Jenna to go home right now." He said.

"Ok."

"Don't go near Alaric. "

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

He walked away and she headed over to where Jenna was standing.

"Hey," she said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, but have you seen Ric?" She asked.

"He already left. He asked me to tell you bye." She lied.

She nodded her head and they walked out of the school.

Once they arrived home Alex went up to her room telling Jenna she was going to sleep. After changing out of her dress she sat on the edge of her bed. Damon's kiss had left her mind reeling; something that had not happened in a long time.

She had never been the type of person to obsess over boys or believe in happy endings. There was no point. She didn't allow herself to have those kinds of feelings. She could tell she had been developing feelings for Damon despite her efforts to stop it.

"Damn it," she muttered.

She had tried to make her feelings go away by ignoring them, but it hadn't worked. She had seen love destroy people in the past and wanted no part in it. For the first time in a long time, she had lost control over the situation and didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Alex woke up to light streaming in through the windows. She laid in bed for a few minutes then groaned.

"Shit."

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon and the feelings that both angered and confused her. She had thought about it for hours last night, but couldn't figure out when her feelings had grown.

"Damn him," she said as she slammed the door and walked downstairs. She dialed Caroline's number as she walked downstairs.

"Alex, what's up?"

"I need girl talk. Can we meet at the Grill?"

"Sure. How about in fifteen minutes?"

"Perfect."

"See you then."

Alex went to her car and quickly drove to the Grill. When she got there Caroline was already sitting at a table.

"So what's up?" Caroline asked after they ordered.

"I need to tell you something," She said, "and you can't freak out."

"Ok. No freaking out."

She took a deep breath. "Damon kissed me last night."

"What!" Her eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't kiss him back. Actually just tell me that this is a joke."

"I did, and it's not a joke."

Caroline let out a groan. "Alex, we told you to stay away from him."

"Caroline, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, but right I need your advice," she said. "Please put whatever feelings you have about Damon aside and tell me how to handle this."

She let out a sigh and then said, "Ok. No judging. So how do you feel about Damon?"

"We're friends."

"Is that all?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know anymore."

"Alex, I've seen you two together and as much as I hate it I think you're falling for him."

"No, I'm not. I don't fall for people Caroline."

"It's not really something you have much control over Alex."

"I like being in control Caroline. You know that." She groaned and laid her head on the table. "Oh god."

Caroline laughed. "I think you've got somewhere to be."

Alex smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Care."

...

Alex parked her car in the driveway of the boarding house and went to knock on the door. Stefan opened it and held it so she could go inside.

"Hey Alex, I headed out, but I'll talk to you later." He said.

Alex stepped inside and made her way to the living room. Damon was sitting on the couch, glass in hand.

"Hello Alex," he said.

"And you said I'm the one with a drinking problem."

"Why are you here?"

"I thought we needed to talk."

"About?"

She rolled her eyes and walked farther into the room. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, but was avoiding it.

"I'm sure you can guess."

"Oh, you mean the kiss. Well, that was just to get you to stay put while I took care of something." He said brushing it off.

"Don't try that with me, Damon "

"Try what?"

"Act like you don't care about anything."

"Guess what Alex I 'm not acting," he said standing up.

"I'm not going to let you worm your way into my life just to back out when things start to get real."

"Then leave."

Both of their voices were raised and anger was evident on both of their faces. She began to walk towards him.

"Why do you insist on being difficult."

"I am bad for you Alex. You should run as far away from me as humanly possible, but you don't. You stay here hoping that I'll prove to you that I'm good but I won't because I'm not."

"I'm not a saint Damon. There's nothing you have to prove to me."

"You say that now but you have no idea."

"You don't have to prove anything to me because I'm already in love with you."

He froze and stared at her; eyes widened in shock.

"I love you, Damon."

He walked forward and stopped when he stood in front of her.

"I love you."

He cupped her face, and slowly leaned forward, meeting her lips with his own. His fingers caressed her skin lightly, settling on her waist. She moved her hands up and tangled them in his hair. After a moment they pulled away breathing heavy but their lips reconnected seconds later. Neither had any intention of stopping any time soon.

They pulled away from each other when someone called Alex's name. When they looked over they saw Elena and Stefan standing there.

"Wow. Great." Elena said and walked away.

Alex looked at Damon one more time before going after her. When they got outside Alex yelled for her.

"What Alex? What? Do you wanna talk about how you've ignored everything everyone has told you about him?" she said. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Yes you did, but you have no right to. That is my decision to make."

"You're choosing wrong."

"At least I can make a choice."

Elena looked at her surprised and hurt. Alex sighed.

"I love him, Elena. You know that's not common for me, so let it go."

Elena looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Just...be careful. I don't want you to end up hurt."

Alex stepped away from her.

"I'm gonna go home."

She turned away and began walking to her car while Elena went inside. She stopped when she saw who was standing nearby.

She sighed. "Get in the car."

...

Alex and Elijah stood across from each other in a small clearing.

"I admit when Elena asked me to protect her sister Alex I assumed it a coincidence," he said. "But I did have my suspicions."

She smiled. "Surprise."

"I didn't know you were in Mystic Falls."

"I just got back a few months ago. Why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Elena and her friends daggered me."

Alex looked up at him. "I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry. You had no control over the situation."

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen and put it back.

"I'm afraid I need to leave."

She took a step away. "Me too."

"Your secret is safe with me Alexandria."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

_It was completely dark and a chilling silence loomed. There were hazy shapes of people, but it was impossible to make out their faces. The door opened and a man walked into the room. The scene seemed to pause for a moment and then chaos broke out. There was a slash of a blade then blood and screams. And fear. Paralyzing fear._

Alex's eyes snapped open and she flew into a sitting position. Taking deep breaths she looked around and realized she was in Damon's bedroom. It wasn't a surprise it had become a habit in the past few weeks. After a while, everyone had gotten used to their relationship, and no longer complained about it. Alex was about to get out of bed when an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down and saw Damon watching her.

She smiled. "Good morning."

He sat up and cupped her cheek. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just a nightmare."

"You have them every night. Want to tell me what they're about?"

She shook her head and laid against his chest.

"I have to go to work."

"Just call in sick." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I can't do that Damon." She said smiling.

He didn't move so she untangled herself from him and stood up.

"I have to get ready."

"How late do you have to work tonight?" He asked.

"Until ten," she said from the bathroom.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Usually I'd work till three."

She walked out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"I'll see you later." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to go Damon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He said smiling.

...

Alex spent the day looking after patients. It had been a slow day so she hadn't done much. She was done with all of her patients, so she was walking with Meredith Fell. She was passing the nurse station when she saw Elena. She said a quick goodbye to Meredith and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when she was closer.

"I came to see if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"I'm done here. Just let me go change."

She went to the locker room and changed out of her scrubs. She was about to walk back out when her phone rang. She pulled it out and frowned when she read the message.

**It's time - N**

Sighing she slipped it back into her bag and went to find Elena. She wasn't at the nurse station anymore. Looking around she saw Damon coming towards her.

"Did you see Elena?" She asked.

"That's who I'm looking for." He held out a hand for her t take and they began walking outside.

"Is something wrong Damon?"

"I don't know yet."

As they walked into the parking lot they saw a man walking towards Elena. They couldn't see his face, but she was obviously afraid.

"Alex, stay here," Damon said.

He started to walk away, but Alex was faster. Before he had taken his first step she was behind the man sinking her fang into his. Within seconds she had drained him and let the body drop to the ground. She looked at Elena who was standing with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Alex knew exactly what she saw. Dark eyes, sharp fangs, veins extending below her eyes, and blood smeared across her mouth. A vampire. She returned it back to normal and gave her a small smile.

"Surprise," she said.

"You're a vampire?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I'm a witch."

Elena ignored her comment. "How?"

She paused. "It's a very long story."

Damon walked over to them. Alex looked away at the hard look her gave her.

"You can explain it later. Go wait at the boarding house while I take care of the body."

Elena immediately walked away, but Alex hesitated. Damon ignored her and walked towards the body.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I don't have much to say at the moment." He looked back at her.

"You know we've put in a lot of work to keep you from knowing anything about the vampires. Turns out that was all a waste."

"There are reasons why I didn't tell you."

"Well I'd love to hear them, but right now I have to take care of this body."

"Damon." She was cut off.

"No. I don't want to hear anything else right now." He paused taking a deep breath. She could tell he was trying not to lose his temper. "Just go wait at the Boarding House with Elena."

She turned around and walked back to her car. She used some napkins to wipe the blood off her face and pulled out her phone.

**It's done - A**

After sending the message she put her phone away and began driving to the Boarding House. She had a lot of explaining to do.

**_____________________**

**Tell me what you think. What do you think about Alex being a vampire? I know some of you may be confused, but I promise that everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was sitting in Damon's bedroom waiting for everyone. She listened to their conversation as everyone arrived.

"What do you mean she's a vampire?" She heard Bonnie say. "We've known her since we were kids."

"It kind of makes sense if you think about it," Caroline said. "She's never been sick, and never aged."

"I just can't believe it," Elena said. "Damon said that he thought that she was older than him and Stefan because of how fast she was."

"But that's not possible," Caroline said.

Alex stood up from the bed and made her way downstairs. She couldn't put it off any longer. She had a lot of explaining to do and it was going to take a while.

In the living room, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Stefan was standing behind them and Damon was pouring himself a drink.

"He's right," Alex said. "I'm a lot older than them."

Elena looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Alexandria Mikaelson."

"Are we supposed to recognize that name?" Damon asked.

"You should. It is very well known." They all looked over at the person who had just entered the room.

"Fantastic timing Elijah," Alex said as he walked over to stand beside her.

"You two know each other?" Stefan asked.

"She is my sister. My only sibling left without a dagger in their heart."

"Then you're Klaus's sister too."

"I am, but I hadn't seen either of them in a long time until recently."

"When exactly was the last time you saw them?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I saw Klaus in Alaric's body the other night, but before that, it had been almost fifty years. I hadn't seen Elijah in almost twenty years until recently." She told them. "If you are wondering whether or not I've been helping him, the answer is no. I have not."

"Who else knows about you?" Bonnie asked.

"The only people in Mystic Falls who knew about me were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, John Gilbert, and Liz Forbes."

"Ou-My parents knew?"

"Yes. Along with Caroline's mother. As for your parents Elena, I told them about what you were. A doppelgänger. They asked me to stay and help hide you from Klaus."

"Why didn't you just give me to him?" She asked.

Alex smiled and looked down. "I was angry with him."

"With good reason," Elijah said from beside her.

Looking at the two of them standing side by side it was shocking how similar they looked. There was no doubting they were siblings.

"Was angry with him. Which means you aren't anymore." Damon spoke up.

"Family is more important than holding a grudge." She looked at him.

He walked out of the room brushing past her as he went.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" SHe asked looking back up at the rest of them.

"What did Klaus do that made you take away the one thing that he has always wanted?" Stefan asked. It seemed like that he was taking this better than anyone.

"You know how to kill an original, correct?"

"You stab them in the heart with a dagger dipped in white oak ash."

"Two of my other brothers and my sister are currently laying daggered because of Klaus." She gave a tight smiled. "Let's just say I didn't take it well."

"I have to go," Elena said, she left the room with Bonnie and Caroline following her.

Alex turned to Elijah. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I will leave you to settle things." She nodded and he left the room.

When she looked back Stefan was watching her. He didn't look angry just confused.

"You should talk to him," Stefan said.

"He hates me, Stefan. They all do," she said, "I knew it would be that way, and I'm fine with it."

"He might be angry, but he doesn't hate you. They're all angry and confused."

"I really don't care Stefan. You all know now, so there is no reason for me to pretend to be this person anymore. I understand that Niklaus has been terrorizing all you, and you will protect Elena no matter what." She moved closer to him. "But if you hurt my family. I will make you regret it."

She turned and began walking away, but stopped when he started talking.

"I understand." He said. "You'll stand with your family no matter what. The same way I'll protect Elena. But my brother is in love with you. I don't know if you are really the girl he fell in love with, or if that was just part of your lie. But I would like to see my brother happy."

"I was never meant to get involved with Damon. It was foolish of me."

She walked out of the house before he was able to say anything else. She got into her car and drove to the Gilbert house. She immediately went to her room and began packing her things. She was taking everything because she was leaving Mystic Falls for a while. Klaus had asked a favor of her and she didn't want a dagger in her heart, so she was doing it.

She heard someone walk up behind her and turned to see Elena.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a vampire?" She asked

"Can I ask you something, and you not lie?"

Alex sighed and turned back t her packing. "I don't see why not."

"Did you ever even care about any of us?" She asked. She obviously was close to tears.

"No."

"After years of pretending to be my sister, you just don't care? Not at all?"

"Elena I need you to understand something. My family means everything to me. I am not Alex Gilbert. I never was, so you are not my family. I may have cared for you, but it's nothing in comparison to my family," she said. Elena had tears falling down her cheeks.

"If I had to choose between you and them, I would choose them. Every time. The best thing you can do for yourself and your friends is to forget about me ever being your sister, and start seeing me as a Mikaelson. As an Original vampire who you can not trust. I used you as something to hold over my brother's head. Goodbye Elena."

She grabbed her bags and left the house. Once she was in her car she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

'They know.' She told him.

'Good it's about time. Are you ready to leave?"

'Yes. I'm on my way now.'

'I'll see you when you get back. Please hurry.'

After he hung up she began driving. She tried to focus on the road but her thoughts kept drifting back to Damon. As much as she hated to admit it along the way she had fallen in love with him. She had grown to care for all of them. After a moment of hesitation, she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

He laughed.

'You know, I've been suspicious of some of the things you've done or said since the dance the other night. You and Alaric, well you and Klaus were talking like you had known each other for years. Now it makes perfect sense.'

'I'm sorry I lied to you.'

'Is there another reason that you called?'

'I wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to be out of town for a while. During that time you can decide if you want to forgive me or continue to hate me. Because no matter what you may think, I do love you. That was not a lie. Goodbye Damon.'

She hung up the phone and continued driving. When she reached the airport she bought her ticket and boarded a plan to take her away from Mystic Falls.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex slowed down her car as she entered Mystic Falls. Despite wanting nothing more than to leave she continued driving into town. She had missed it. Missed the people thought she'd never admitted it. She was turning a corner when her phone began to ring.

"Are you here yet?" Klaus said as soon as she answered.

"It's nice to hear from you too Nik," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm doing well. Thank you for asking."

"Are you here?"

She sighed.

"Yes. I am here, and I have the werewolf with me."

"Good. Bring her to where I told you and you are free to do whatever for the time being."

"I don't believe you own me Niklaus." She ended the call and continued driving. She pulled into an empty parking lot. One of Klaus's witches as supposed to be meeting her. Once the witch had arrived and taken the werewolf, she got a text from Elijah asking her to come to the Boarding House.

...

When she entered the Boarding House she found Elijah with the Salvatore brothers and Elena. She walked into the room and stood beside her brother.

"Look who decided to show up," Damon said.

She ignored him and turned to Elijah.

"Did you need something?"

"Do you know who Klaus plans to use as the other sacrifices."

"No," she said.

"How do you know you're not lying? You're good at that."

Alex stepped towards him, but Elijah grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Careful Damon. Most of my siblings are known for their tempers."

Alex and opened her eyes and spoke. "Klaus does not trust me fully yet. Don't forget I kept Elena from him, so he's angry with me at the moment."

She watched them for a moment and then sighed.

"Whatever you're planning is going to get you killed."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not an idiot Stefan. Klaus will kill you the moment you try anything." She looked at Elijah. "Have you not warned them?"

"I have. Everything is under control," he said. "I must leave, but I will return for the ritual."

Once he was gone she turned to the ones left in the room.

"So you're being Klaus's servant hoping he'll forgive you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not his servant. I a hoping him because he is my brother," she said. "And I would like to keep a dagger out of my heart as well."

"Has he daggered you before?" Elena asked.

Alex walked over and looked out the window. The sun was going to set soon.

"Many times."

"Then why do you still care about him?"

"He's my brother. I'm stuck with him for the rest of eternity."

Damon stood up. "I've got an errand to run. I'll see you all later."

A while after the sun had set Alex spoke to Elena.

"You seem to be taking your approaching death well."

"I have vampire blood in my system."

"Ah, that explains it."

Alex pulled out her phone when with rang. She read the message and pursed her lips. She turned to face Stefan and Elena.

"I truly apologize."

She broke Stefan's neck and then grabbed Elena's arm dragging her through the house. It was time for the ritual.

...

Alex and Elena arrived at the quarry with Klaus's witch. Elena immediately ran towards the body on the ground. Alex watched surprised as Jenna jolted awake. It was obvious to Alex that she was in transition. Greta instantly spelled circles of flames around them both and walked away.

Elena looked at Alex and yelled at her. "How could you do this?"

Alex stayed silent as Elena yelled at her and refused to look at her. She knew this would be the girl's fate the moment she had met her.

''Oh. My head,'' Jenna said from inside her own circle of fire. ''What's wrong with me?''

Elena Gilbert was watching her aunt with wide eyes. She moved to the edge of her own circle. ''Do you remember what happened?''

''You called me. You were so scared. Ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.''

''Klaus. It was Klaus.''

''He made me drink his blood. And I don't...I don't remember anything after that.'' Jenna's eyes wandered around the quarry. Her eyes landed on Alex. "Alex? What's going on? Where are we? What happened?''

''We're at the quarry. He brought us here.''

''Why don't I remember anything?''

''Jenna, do you remember...'' Elena hesitated for a second. ''When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?''

''Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's...Oh, god. He killed me.'' The realization darkened her whole face. Alex felt pity for her. She had always liked Jenna and even she could admit that she did not deserve this fate.

The doppelganger tried to comfort and reassure her aunt, but she wasn't listening.

''I'm a vampire?'' Her question was more of a statement than anything else.

Alex heard Klaus's witch coming towards the clearing and stepped towards the circle. "Don't worry Jenna. This will be over soon."

"How could you let this happen?" Elena asked.

A twig snapped and Greta stepped into the clearing and spoke to Jenna. "I bet you're hungry.''

She picked up a rock from the ground and waved one of her hands.

Instantly, the fire around Jenna disappeared.

Elena's eyes widened when saw the witch using the rock to cut into her own wrist. Alex watched Greta walk up to Jenna.

''Greta. Please, just, just let her go.'' Elena pleaded, eyes wide. The witch ignored her so she turned to Alex. ''Please. Alex.''

Alex ignored her and watched Greta grab the back of Jenna's neck with her left hand, while she pushed her right bleeding arm the woman's mouth.

Jenna's eyes darkened as the hunger took over her. She grabbed the witches arm and swallowed the blood.

Alex sighed. Drinking the blood had sealed her fate. Jenna was going to die.

Greta used her magic to get Jenna off of her and created a new fire circle around her.

Elena was sobbing. ''I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm so sorry.''

With blood trailing down her chin, Jenna sat on the ground and rocked back and forth.

Alex looked up when Klaus entered the clearing. She could feel the excitement rolling off him. This was the first time she had seen him in his own body in modern times. His hair was shorter than she remembered but his signature smirk was in place. He walked calmly through the quarry, taking Jules with him on the way to the altar.

Alex watched as Jenna attacked the witch. Klaus threw her to the ground and Alex looked away as he put the stake through her heart.

She watched him drain Elena. She felt a bit of guilt when the girl hit the ground, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

'I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus shouted. His eyes changed to an amber color. Canine fangs grew in his mouth and he fell to his knees in pain. The change had begun. The moment he's waited for had finally alive.

She looked up when Bonnie Bennet entered the clearing chanting in Latin. Klaus began yelling in pain that wasn't caused by the change. Alex went running towards the witch but fell to the ground screaming in pain as well.

''You were dead!'' Klaus shouted from his position on the ground.

Alex looked up at Bonnie. "You can't kill us both Bonnie."

She looked over to see Damon arrive and kill Greta. He glanced over to where she was writhing on the ground. He started to move towards her but stopped himself.

Alex looked away from him as Elijah entered the clearing and pushed Klaus to the ground.

What was he doing?

"Elijah?'' Klaus said.

He looked down at him. "Hello, brother."

Alex pushed herself up on her knees as Elijah pushed his hand through Klaus's chest.

''In the name of our family," Elijah said

Of course, he had believed Klaus when he told them he dumped their bodies. Alex knew that wasn't true.

"No, Elijah!"

He ignored her keeping his eyes on Klaus. She let out another scream of pain as Bonnie increased the magic she had on her. She was stuck on the ground watching her brothers. She was only inches away from them, but Bonnie kept her from moving.

''Wait!'' The younger Original brother shouted in panic. ''I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.''

Elijah hesitated.

''I can take you to them. I give you my word brother.''

Bonnie and Stefan both yelled at him. He looked over at them.

"I'm sorry."

Alex felt someone's hand wrap around her wrist and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Alex woke up in Alaric's apartment. Katherine handed her some blood bags and told her that Elijah had gone off to chase Klaus in his wolf form.

"That damn witch," Alex muttered as she drained the blood bags.

"So why exactly isn't Klaus dead?"

"He told Elijah he didn't dump our siblings into the sea."

They spent the next few days wandering around the apartment. They enjoyed being able to catch up after having not seen each other for about thirty years.

She and Katherine had been friends since they met in 1492. Unlike the rest of her family, she held no grudge against her for running. She had only wanted to survive. Alex would have done the same thing.

Alex had made it possible for her to get away. Trevor would have never been able to do it on his own.

They got a surprise when Stefan showed up on the third day.

"Where's Klaus?"

"He hasn't turned back up yet."

He turned to Alex who sat on the couch. "Alex, I need to know if there's a cure for a werewolf bite."

"Why?"

"Tyler bit Damon."

"What?"

"He's going to die if there's no cure."

Alex swallowed. "There's a cure, but you have to wait for Klaus."

They heard someone at the front door and Katherine's eyes widened.

She rammed him up against a pillar as the door opened. "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

"You just keep popping up don't you?"

"I need your help, for my brother."

"Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Alex's eyes snapped up when he said that. She knew there was no way in hell Klaus would undagger them all right now.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah said.

"And so I shall." Elijah turned to face Klaus, Alex froze and jumped off the couch when he screamed.

She tried to run out of the room but Klaus flashed in front of her. He pressed a dagger to her to her chest causing her to let out a sharp gasp. All he did was hold it there.

"You tried to stop him. If the Bennet witch hadn't been there you would have."

He removed the dagger and pinned Stefan to a nearby pillar.

"Now, what are we going to do with you? The problem is that I don't know if you'll be any good to me, the way you are now; You're just shy of useless."

Klaus told a story of Stefan's Ripper days. It obviously pained Stefan to remember the way he was.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well that's a vampire I can make a deal with, and that's the kind of talent I can use when I leave town. Katerina, come here." She moved to his side and he bit into her wrist.

She screamed, "No! No. No." He then bit into his own wrist and feed her his blood. Her wound instantly healed.

"You want your cure. There it is." Klaus smirked at Stefan, "Gotta love mother nature. Now let's talk. You and I."

Finding a small jar, Klaus sliced his palm and watched his blood fill it.

"You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? I have big plans for you when I leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore."

"Well that's too bad, you would have made one hell of a wingman." He started to pour the contents of the jar down the drain to tease. Stefan stopped him.

"Wait,"

Klaus smirked, "Now that more like it. I want you to join me for a drink."

Stefan caught the blood bag given to him. He ripped off the top and took a sip.

"Finish it. All of it." Klaus sighed now impatient when he didn't comply. "You do everything I say and I save your brother, that's the deal."

Stefan cringed as he struggled to finish the bag, but he did. Klaus slid him another bag.

"Again."

Alex watched as Stefan went through bag after bag. It was slightly revolting even for her. He groaned as he finished his current blood bag.

"You're very cooperative. It almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus dropped down another bag in front of him.

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped forwards. "That's enough Nik. He's done what you asked."

Klaus turned to Stefan and made him choose: leave Mystic Falls with him or let Damon die. His decision wasn't surprising.

"Sister takes this to Damon will you."

She grabbed the jar of blood and went to leave.

"Go with her Katerina."

"You want me to leave?" She looked shocked, but quickly turned and followed Alex.

...

Alex walked into the Boarding House to find Elena in the living room.

"Where's Damon?" She asked.

"Dying."

Alex clenched her jaw. "I know. I have the cure. Where is he?"

Elena's eyes widened. "In his room."

She turned away and walked up the stairs. She pushed Damon's door open and went inside. She flinched when she saw him. He turned his head when the door opened.

"Well if it isn't ."

She didn't respond. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She pulled the vial of Klaus's blood out of her bag and twisted the lid off.

"Drink this." She held it up to his lips and let him swallow. She pulled it away when he was done and sat it and the bedside table. She turned back towards him and laid a hand against his cheek. He moved a hand over hers and she let out a shaky breath. She stood up, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Stay."

She shook her head. "You're not thinking right."

She pulled her arm away and walked out of his bedroom. She leaned against the wall outside the door. She took a few deep breaths before going back downstairs. She stopped in the living room.

"Stefan made a deal with Klaus," she told Elena.

"What kind of deal."

"If Stefan agreed to leave with him, he'd give him the cure."

Elena's eyes filled with tears, "Why?"

Alex shrugged and left the house. She had to leave. This down was ruining her. She was starting to care for people outside her family; she learned long ago that it was a dangerous thing. Her little sister proved that time and time again. She sighed thinking of Rebekah. SH missed her so much. She missed them all. She shook those thoughts from her head as she got into her car.

"So how do you feel about a little road trip?" She looked over at Katherine.

"Sounds exciting."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Katherine sat inside a diner outside of Texas. Both of them had enjoyed their time away from Mystic Falls. For a while, they had trailed Klaus and Stefan, but when they returned to Mystic Falls they decided to travel. They had split up a few times each having this to do on their own, but they had kept reuniting. Now they were on their way to Pennsylvania but had stopped in Texas to rest.

"So I have to ask," Katherine said. "What happened between you and Damon Salvatore?"

Alex sighed."What do you think happened Katherine?"

"I think at first you saw him as an opportunity to involve yourself more in Elena's life than you already were. And somewhere along the way you actually fell in love with him."

She smiled and nodded. "You know me so well."

"I'm sorry," Katherine said.

Alex looked up surprised.

"Wow, Katherine Pierce is actually trying to comfort someone." she laughed.

"Shut up." She said but laughed anyway.

"If I know Damon he does love you. He's probably hurt and he covers it up with hate." She continued after a minute. "Give it time. He'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks, Katherine."

Alex's phone began to ring so she pulled it out. She signaled for Katherine stay quiet when she saw Klaus's name on the screen.

"Hello, little sister." He said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Must there be something wrong? Can I not just check in on my sister?"

"You never just check in on me. You only call me when you want something."

Klaus paused for a minute. "Mikael is dead."

Alex's breath caught. "What?"

"He is dead."

"If you are lying to me about this Niklaus, I will never forgive you."

"It's the truth sister. Come home. It's time for celebration." He said and the line went dead.

She let out a sigh of relief. Mikael was the only person she'd ever feared in her life. Hearing that he was dead felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

After Alex arrived in Mystic Falls she spent a few hours with Rebekah. She knew how hard it was to adjust to being undaggered and she helped her with things she was still struggling. She helped her get ready for the homecoming dance that night before leaving for her hotel. She couldn't help feeling like Rebekah had been hiding something from her. She couldn't figure out why, but she just seemed guilty.

When Alex got to her hotel she put on her own black dressed and then did her worn hair and makeup. She couldn't help but pause before leaving the room. Mikael was dead. They were free. The no longer had to run and look over their shoulder anymore. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this free; this happy. She left the hotel ready to celebrate the death of the man who had made her life a living hell.

...

After arriving at the Lockwoods Alex made her way int the crowd. A spent a while dancing. It wasn't long before someone pulled her into their arms. She looked up to see Damon. Her breath caught when she looked into his eyes. She was still very much in love with him.

"I didn't know you were back in town," he said as they swayed to the music.

"I got back this morning. Nik told me of my father's death."

Damon looked away and swallowed. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking now."

"Alone."

She nodded and let him pull her through the crowd. They entered the house and he lead her to a room and closed the door. He glanced around nervously and turned to her.

"What's going on Damon?"

He walked over and cupped her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to come back."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he stepped away from her.

"Alexandria."

Alex's entire body froze. That voice made it feel as though her blood had turned to ice. She looked at Damon with wide eyes. Her chest ached from fear and betrayal. Maybe this was his payback. He looked down as Stefan came to stand next to him.

She squared her shoulders determined not to show her fear. SHe turned around to face her father.

"I should have never believed that you were dead."

"There was a time when you would have grieved my death rather than celebrate it."

"You're mistaking me with Rebekah."

She knew she should run, but she couldn't move. It had been years since Mikael had found her alone.

"Yes Rebekah, wasn't she meant to be here as well?"

"What have you done to her?"

"I have not done anything."

She looked towards Stefan and Damon. When they both looked away from her she sighed.

"What is it you want?" She turned back towards Mikael. Her shoulders were slumped; she looked like all the fight had been drained from her.

"You've hunted us for centuries. Destroyed city and towns. Just kill me already if that's what you're here for."

"It was your bastard brother I was after. Never you."

"Good to know." She leaned against the wall feeling utterly drained. All of her earlier feelings had abandoned her.

"I am here to kill Niklaus. He could have already been dead, but I came to give you the chance to help me put him down once and for all."

She chuckled. "You think I would betray my own brother? For you?"

Her laugh grew after she spoke. It grew close to hysterical. Stefan and Damon watched worriedly. They had hoped Mikael could persuade her to help them, but now they doubted that it would work.

"You're a bigger fool than I remember."

"I will forgive your sentimental affections about the thing you call brother." He said as if he were disgusted at the thought.

"But you must realize as I did, Niklaus is an abomination. Abominations are meant to be destroyed, so yes I am asking you to help me kill your brother."

He pulled a stake out of his pocket. She felt her heart contract. The white oak stake: the only thing that could kill her. He caught her off guard when he rushed towards her and pinned her to the wall. He held the stake above her heart.

"Last chance. Make your choice stand with me or fall with him." He brought the stake closer to her chest and she grabbed his arm. Using all the strength she could muster she pushed him away from her.

"I will always choose him!" She yelled tears filling her eyes.

Mikael let out an annoyed sigh. "Very well."

He ripped off a piece of wood from the wall and stabbed it through her chest.

...

When Alex woke up her vision was fuzzy and her chest throbbed. She felt the piece of wood still in her chest and pulled it out with a groan. The memories f the evening came back to her and she flashed out of the room. She searched the house but couldn't find any of the people she wanted to find. She listened carefully and heard Mikael's voice. She ran in that direction and froze at the sight. Damon had Klaus pinned to the ground the white oak stake inches from his heart. Before Alex could move Stefan was in the room and threw his brother off of Klaus. He picked up the stake that was dropped on the ground and threw it to Klaus. He rushed forwards and stabbed it through Mikael's chest. They watched as he yelled out then fell backward bursting into flames. Alex watched his body burn as Klaus talked to Stefan. When she finally looked up it was only her and Klaus in the room.

"They tricked us," she said.

"Yes." Klaus was staring at their father's remains.

"But now he's truly dead."

They were both silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed he didn't seem to be satisfied by their Mikael's death.

"Rebekah helped them."

Alex froze. She was shocked Rebekah may have been angry with Klaus but she despised Mikael.

"Now I'm not sure who I am able to trust."

"Nik," she sighed and turned towards him. She let out a strangled gasp when she felt metal pierce her heart. Her legs gave out from under her and she slid to the floor with him supporting her.

"Why?" She gasped.

Klaus supported her in his arms as her skin grew gray and her veins protruded out.

"You shouldn't have kept Elena from me," He said. "Sleep well Alexandria."

Once her eyes closed Klaus laid her on the ground. He called for one of his hybrids to put her in her coffin. For now, Alexandria Mikaelson was dead.

____________________________________________________________________

**So how did you like this chapter? The conversation between Mikael and Alex was inspired by the one between Mikael and Elijah in The Originals.**

 


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had passed since homecoming and there had been no sign of Alex anywhere in Mystic Falls. Elena and Caroline had searched for her, but it was like she had disappeared. Elena walked into the Boarding House to find Damon drinking.

"Where's Alex?" She asked.

"How would I know?" He asked. "And just so you know, I think she prefers Alexandria now."

"I would think that since you've spent every day since we found out who she really was getting drunk and moping, that you might have wanted to talk to her."

"I have no interest in talking to her."

She glared at him. She knew he hated showing emotion, but she had seen a change in him when Alex came to town. Now he was just slipping back into his own habits.

"So you're just giving up on her?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?" He stood up. "Why do you want to find her?"

"Because Damon, I spent my whole life thinking she was my sister. I want to talk to her because I still care about her and I thought you did too."

"You're right." He said quieter. "I did care, but it was all a lie for her."

"You don't know that Damon."

"Doesn't matter."

"So you're just giving up?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. If she wanted anything to do with us she would be here." He said.

"If you ask me, she probably ditched this town the moment Mikael was killed."

With a huff, Elena left the house realizing Damon wasn't going to be any help. Stefan walked into the room after she left.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Damo gestured to his glass.

"I mean why aren't you looking for Alex with Elena. Sure she lied to you. She lied to all of us, but when you think about it she had a good reason. My question is why haven't you even tried talking to her?"

"I care because you love her Damon," Stefan said. "Since you've been with her you've been different. You've been happier than you have in a long time and I don't want you to lose that."

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? You want me to admit it? Fine." He said quietly. "You're right I love her. Now I have no clue where she is or if she is even still the girl I love. I have no idea if everything was all an act or not. So forgive me if I choose to mope around instead of facing my problems."

...

A few days later Stefan looked at Damon in disbelief after he had explained his plan.

"You want to have dinner with them?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. We are going to sit and have a nice civilized conversation, and come to an agreement about how to settle the dispute over this last coffin." He told him. "Now get ready. We're leaving soon."

...

Klaus greeted them as they walked into the dining room.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah said.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to because you would hear us out." Stefan told him.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."

After a moment the Salvatore brothers sat down at the table.

"Thank you, love," Damon said as a waitress poured him some wine.

"You lost your appetite," Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Klaus said.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked.

"Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah," Klaus told him.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon told him.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked and Klaus started laughing.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan told Elijah who looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Klaus told his brother. Elijah who looked between the two younger vampires.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over," Stefan warned them.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," Damon said.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked him.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line," Klaus told him.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said taking a sip of wine.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah told them.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much," Klaus said smirking at his brother.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked them.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah asked.

"But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family," Klaus said.

"Family above all," Elijah said as he and Klaus raised their glasses.

"Family above all," Klaus repeated and they clinked their glasses together.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon proposed.

"The deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah told his brother.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus said before getting up and starting to pace.

"Let's say we do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns Elena into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

Damon stood at his words.

"I'm gonna get some air." He said

"Let me deal with this," Elijah said, getting up and following him.

"All this talk has made me thirsty," Nik said and a blond girl came up and stood next to Klaus. "What do you say, Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

Klaus bit into her neck and drank her blood Klaus fed until she was dead before he dropped her to the floor.

"Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother," Stefan said.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Nik told him when Damon and Elijah re-entered the room.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan. Really?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus told him.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan asked him.

"Consider Elena's future children a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus walked towards Stefan, stopping in front of the fire. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"

Stefan walked to him, meeting him in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him. Klaus held out his hand to Stefan and Stefan grabbed it, smirking.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan told him. Klaus quickly breaks Stefan's arm before kicking his leg and breaking it. Klaus pushed Stefan's hand in the fireplace it begins to burn. Damon attempted to rush over to him, but Elijah pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him as Klaus continued to hold Stefan in the fire, the burn going up his arm. "Stop!"

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive," Klaus told him.

"I'll get it," Damon told him.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus told Elijah and they both left.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin," Stefan said and Klaus finally released him from the fire.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked pushing Stefan, who pushed back.

...

Instead of leaving the house Damon and Elijah went into the room where Klaus kept his coffins.

"What are we doing?" Damon asked.

"My bother needs to be thought a lesson." He walked over to the first coffin. "And these are the best people to teach it to him."

Damon walked closer to the coffins.

"The faster we get the daggers out, the quicker they will wake up," Elijah said opening one coffin, to reveal a man older than himself.

"This is Finn." He had long hair and wore clothes that were from a century that was long past, It was obvious he hadn't left the coffin in a very long time. Opening the next coffin Elijah pulled the dagger out of the familiar blonde. "You already know Rebekah."

He opened the next coffin. It contained a man that probably wasn't daggered more than a century. "Kol."

When he opened the last coffin Damon's stomach dropped. He had hoped she wasn't there. It was Alex, her skin grey and a dagger sticking out of her chest. Damon felt guilt take over him. He hadn't even considered that Klaus may have done something to her. He assumed she just left. Damon was broken from his thoughts when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Hello, Finn."

"Elijah." The man said sitting up and looking around. "What year is it?"

"It is 2016."

Another intake of breath came from Rebekah. She sat up fast and looked around.

"It's alright Rebekah." Elijah walked over to her. She looked over at the remaining two siblings.

"He daggered us all."

Elijah looked down and sighed. "Yes."

Two more breaths came at the same time, and Damon looked over and watched as Alex's eyes opened. She shot into a sitting position. Her eyes moved around the room confused and scared. She saw the rest of her siblings and realization settled over her. Instantly her expression switched from one of fear to one a rage. The look on her face chilled Damon to the bone.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex woke with a gasp and jolted into a sitting position. Looking around she saw she was in her coffin. Instantly she felt the extreme burning in the back of her throat that came after not feeding for an extended period of time. She was so confused. She had no clue where she was or why. She looked to see her other siblings and it all came back to her. Mikael. Klaus daggering her. She was consumed by anger and hate, and every bit of it was aimed towards Klaus. Her own brother had stuck her in a box to rot.

"Alexandria." Elijah's voice said as he walked over to her.

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"Only a few weeks."

She nodded and rolled her shoulders trying to get rid of the stiffness. She looked around the room and saw Damon standing on the other side. Their eyes met and she felt her heart clench. She turned away from him and looked at Elijah.

"What are we going to do?"

Alex threw her legs over the side of the coffin and Elijah held her arm as she slid down it.

"We will leave him, and he can live the way he wants all alone."

After regaining her balance she took the blood bag Elijah offered her. SHe drained it and then threw it to the side,

"It's nice to see you again little sister."

A smile lit up her face as she turned around.

"Only by five minutes." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck still smiling.

It had been over a hundred years since she had last seen him. She and Kol were twins and Klaus almost never allowed them to be endangered at the same time.

He said they were too reckless and caused too much trouble when they were together.

She stepped away from him and looked around at the rest of her siblings.

"It's time to speak to Niklaus," she said.

As they left the room she grabbed her dagger and walked to the door that she knew Klaus would try and escape through, The others went to the main door and she listened in.

"Elijah, why haven't you left yet?" Niklaus asked. As Elijah and Damon came back into the room.

"Well brother, we forgot about dessert," Elijah told him.

He pulled the cloth off of the tray with the rest of the daggers on it.

"What have you done?" Klaus said, his eyes wide.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus." Elijah said. "We are doing this on my terms now."

Kol walked out from behind Elijah and Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Kol," Klaus said with a frightened look on his face.

"Long time brother."

Klaus began to back away and Finn used his vampire speed to get a dagger from the tray.

"Finn, don't." Klaus plead.

Hearing Klaus's cries of pain when the dagger went through his hand gave Alex a bit of satisfaction, knowing he was in pain after everything he had done. Rebekah came in after Finn and shoved her dagger into his stomach.

"This is for our mother."

Klaus turned and tried to run out of the room, but Alex was there to stop them.

"Hello, brother." She said with a cruel smile on her face. He backed away a few steps.

"No Alexandria please." He looked terrified now.

He had learned long ago just how cruel Alex could be especially when she was angry. She took her dagger and shoved it into his heart causing him to yell out. She pushed him back and Kol held his arms behind his back restraining him.

"You are free to go," Elijah said to the Salvatore brothers. "This is family business."

Damon nodded toward Stefan, and they left the house. After Kol released him, Klaus took a seat and Alex walked over to the bar that was in the room.

"Anyone else want a drink?" She asked as she poured my own.

"I'll take one," Kol said. She poured his glass and handed it to him. Finn also came over and got his own.

Rebekah began walking around the room.

"I love what you've done with the place Nik." She picked up a vase and threw it at the wall, knocking down a painting as it shattered.

Alex laughed at her. Klaus kept his eyes on the ground, but she could tell that he was hurt.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He said.

For a moment she felt pity for him; wanted to forgive him for all he had done. She quickly pushed that feeling down and covered it with anger.

"Well, you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said walking over to where Kol, Rebekah, and Alex were standing.

"You're staying behind," Finn said also waking over.

"We're leaving you Nik," Rebekah said. " Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench. Then you will be alone."

"Always and Forever." Alex finished for her.

They all stood against him now. Rage coursed through his veins as he stood up.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus said.

"And then you will become everything you hate," Elijah said.

"Our father." Alex continued.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus screamed at them.

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah said.

They were left in silence until it was broken by the door opening. All of them stared in awe at the person who had entered the room.

"Mother," Rebekah whispered

Ester didn't say a word. Just kept her eyes trained on Klaus, and walked towards him. When Alex looked at him she saw that he was truly afraid. Again she felt pity for him but pushed it away. He also looked guilty and kept his eyes on the floor instead of their mother.

"Look at me," Ester said firmly

Klaus raised his head.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked him.

"You're here to kill me." He said.

"Niklaus you are my son. I am here to forgive you." She told him.

Alex stared at her in shock. She had been sure Ester was here to kill him. She had never been a forgiving woman.

She turned toward the rest of them and gave them a small smile.

"I want us to be a family again."


	15. Chapter 15

In the Mikaelson mansion, Alex laid on her bed scrolling through her phone. She looked up when Rebekah came in and flopped down onto the bed.

"Mother is throwing a ball tonight," she said.

Alex's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why?"

"She wants to introduce her family to the town."

"What a family."

"Will you come with me to get dresses? I have no idea where to go in this town, and you've been here for seventeen years."

"I'd love to. Want to go now?"

She nodded and they both walked out to Alex's car and set off.

They had driven for about thirty minutes going to shop after shop with no luck. Since they had no luck in Mystic Falls they were headed to another town nearby. Rebekah had been silent for most of the ride, so Alex jumped when she finally spoke.

"I never meant for you to get hurt when I helped Mikael. You know that right?"

"Yes."

Alex knew very well that Rebekah was impulsive and usually never thought things through. But she usually also had good intentions.

"But I have to ask, were you really so angry with Nik that you wanted him dead?"

Rebekah looked down. "I thought I was. I truly felt like I wanted him to be out of my life forever, but now I regret it. I fear that he will never forgive me."

"Well, he can't deny that he earned those feelings." Alex sighed. "But he is our brother, and while I have felt those same feelings I've never acted on them."

"Alex-"

"Let me finish."

Rebekah nodded and she continued.

"You aren't me. You may be a thousand years old, but in some ways, you're still a girl Rebekah. Niklaus knows this. We all know this. I believe he will forgive you. He already has. Because he loves you, Rebekah. I love you as well."

Rebekah took a shaky breath and wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

"I love you too."

Alex grabbed her hand. "I missed you Bekah."

They pulled into the parking lot of a dress shop and Alex parked the car.

"Ready to go in?"

Rebekah nodded and they both got out of the door.

A while later Alex sat outside the dressing rooms while Rebekah tried on her fifth dress.

"I still don't understand why women dress like prostitutes in the 21st century." Rebekah as she walked out.

"I never understood it either."

"What about this one?" She asked doing a small twirl in the pink dress she had on.

Alex crinkled her nose. "Absolutely not."

She stood up and walked towards the racks of dresses. She flipped through two racks before stopping at one. Taking it off the rack she brought it to Rebekah. It was a green floor-length mermaid style dress.

"Try this one on," she said as she handed it to Rebekah.

She took it and walked back to the dressing room. A minute later she came back out. It looked stunning on her.

Alex smiled. "That the dress."

"Since when was your fashion sense better than mine?" She asked.

"Since you were in a coffin for ninety years."

She laughed. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Of course not. The people of Mystic Falls need to know that there is no trifling with the Mikaelsons. To do that we must look stunning."

"You're right." She turned in front of the mirror. "This is our night ."

Alex laughed. She had missed her sister more than she cared to admit. They had always been close.

We would always do everything together. Whether it was picking flowers in the meadow by our village when we were young or going to parties after we were turned.

They would always do everything together. Whether it was picking flowers in the meadow by their village when they were still human, or going to parties after they were turned. Alex had tried many times to get Klaus to undagger her over the last eighty years,

"Your turn." She said. "Come on."

They walked over to the dress racks and began hunting again. Once they had both picked out a few dresses Alex took them into the dressing room to try them on. When she put on the third dress she knew it was the one she was getting. The dress was off the shoulder and a dark blue color. The skirt was a sheer material that that flowed around her.

"That looks amazing on you."

"Thank you. You want to get these and leave?"

"Sure. We need to get back anyways."

...

Later all of the Mikaelson siblings, minus Klaus, were in the sitting room of their home. Alex was happy to have her siblings back. It had been so long since they were all together.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, Kol you know I can't be compelled."

"Lex?"

"Sorry Kol, but out of the two of us I got all the looks."

"I hate you both." He sighed causing them to laugh.

Klaus came storming into the room a moment later.

"You went after Elena." He said to Rebekah. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go," Rebekah said closing the magazine she was reading.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Oh enough with the dagger threats," Alex said.

"Don't any other tricks?" Kol added as he sat between the girls.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?"

"No Kol, but you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside."

"Enough." Out mother said as she walked in. "Niklaus come."

Once they were gone Kol turned to Alex.

"He's in trouble." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You are such a child."

…...

After the sun had set people began pouring into the Mikaelson mansion.

Waiters walked around with champagne and the band played music. So far the night had gone very well. Rebekah and Alex were still up in Alex's room getting ready. After a few minor adjustments, they were both ready. Alex smoothed down her dress as they walked into the hall. Elijah and Kol were waiting outside.

"Mother sent us to escort you downstairs."

Rebekah and Kol began walking hall and Elijah waited while Alex closed the door. He held out his arm for her to take, and they began walking.

"We have not gotten the chance to talk." He said.

"No, we haven't. I'm sorry."

"I have a question to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What is it?" She asked, but she already had a feeling about what he was asking.

"Do you believe mother when she tells us all she wants is her family to be whole again?"

"Do you?"

"No." He said.

"Nik killed her." She said after a moment. "He tore out her heart. Then she just forgave him? Our mother isn't someone who forgives and forgets. You know this. Either she has changed greatly or."

"Or she's lying." he finished.

"Or she's lying," Alex repeated. "As much as I hope what she says is true, I know our mother and how she holds a grudge. "

He thought for a moment before nodding. "She is meeting with Elena this evening. She might know more."

"Thank you, for being honest," he told her and she smiled at him.

"I hope both we are both wrong and our mother can be trusted." She told him. He nodded as they approached the stairs.

She went to stand next to Rebekah while Elijah made his speech. Looking at the crowd she saw that the whole Mystic Falls gang was here. But she could feel a certain person's eyes on her. She looked through the crowd and met Damon's eyes. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. No matter how much she denied it Alex knew she cared about him. But things couldn't be like they were.

Damon watched her make her way to stand with her sister, his mouth hanging open. She managed to leave him breathless.

"You might want to close your mouth," Stefan said from beside him.

Damon ignored him and continued watching her. When their eyes met he knew he had to talk to her.

"Please join us in the ballroom," Elijah said.

The Mikaelsons descended the staircase and Damon walked up to Alex. He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She paused before taking his hand which he linked through his arm. They walked to the ballroom and lined up with everyone else. As the dance began he spoke again.

"You look phenomenal, but even that doesn't cover it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

As they went through the dance Alex saw Klaus dancing with Caroline. She smiled when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Damon asked.

"My brother is falling for Caroline."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know him." She looked up at him. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us. Where we want to go. Whether you want to be with me or want me out of your life. It's your decision, but I won't wait forever." She said and was spun out of his arms. She looked up at her new partner.

"What are you doing with Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked.

"It's none of your business."

"You're my little sister. That makes it my business."

"You know what, I don't really feel like dancing anymore." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but he didn't let go of me.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"You shoved a dagger through my heart."

"Oh please, that can't be it." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it is, so let go of me." She tried to pull her arm away. "Let me go Nik."

"Let her go, Klaus." Damon walked up to them.

"She's my sister and I'm talking to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you so let her go."

He released her arm and she walked away. She was out of the room when Damon caught up with her.

He called her name so she stopped and turned around.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "My brother is being difficult. He doesn't why I'm a little bit upset with him."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can me alone."

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I did but now I just want to go drink half the bar, so excuse me." She said as she walked away.

After Ester finished her toast Alex and Rebekah walked over to get better drinks from the bar.

"So Matt?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing." Rebekah shrugged. "I brought him here to kill him."

"Then why is he still alive." Alex smiled.

"Because he's too sweet to kill."

"Aw, you like him don't you Bekah?" She laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

They heard a yell of pain followed by a loud thump. They glanced at each other before rushing towards the front door, the rest of their siblings falling in step with them. They threw open the doors and saw Damon standing over Kol who had his necked snapped.

Damon walked away and Alex went over to her brother. She and Elijah brought him inside and then she stepped out onto one of the balconies. She looked out over the grounds and saw a shape in the distance. A moment later she was standing beside Damon. They both started out at the lake in silence.

"I know what I want," He said. "I love you. I thought that didn't. That I hated you, but I was wrong. There haven't been many people that I've loved, but I love you. I want to be with you." His hands held her face. "Is that what you want?"

She swallowed before answering. "That is what I want."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she stepped away.

"I'm a Mikaelson, an original vampire. You say you love me, but you hate them. You hate them because of what they've done. How can you hate them, but love me? I'm no better than them. And I know one day you're going to ask me to choose between you and them."

"You'll choose them. I already know that, but I don't care about them. I care about you."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down. "You've been trying to kill them since they got to town. You just snapped Kol's neck."

"He broke Matt's arm."

"How can we be together if I have to worry about whether or not you're trying to kill my family every day."

"Do you realize everything your brother has done? Just think about what he's done to you."

"But he is my brother," she snapped. "Speaking of brothers, how's the ripper?"

Damon went silent.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge other people's actions, Damon. You don't have the cleanest track record yourself."

Damon nodded and looked away.

"You can't love me," she said after a moment.

"Why is that?"

"You don't even know me. I've been alive for over a thousand years and you don't know anything about it."

"Then tell me about it."

She turned towards him. "What?"

"I want to be with you Alex. I think getting to know one another can be a part of that."

She paused and looked at him for a second. He was being sincere.

"Ok," she said.

"A thousand years is gonna take a while. Better start now."

She smiled as she spoke, "I was born here in Mystic Falls..."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex woke up laying next to Damon. They were both still in their dress clothes. He had asked her to come back to the Boarding House to continue their work of getting to know each other. Alex smiled as she thought about it. She knew that he would betray her again, but she couldn't keep herself from loving him. She slowly slid off the bed and picked her shoes up on her way out the door. Once she had made it out without waking Damon up she headed down the stairs. She closed the front door quietly and began walking down the steps when she almost ran into Elena.

"Hello Elena," She said. "Goodbye, Elena."

Walking away she used her vampire speed to get back to the mansion. When she made it back she walked through the living room hoping her brothers would be out but she was disappointed.

"Well, there's our girl." Kol jumped up and blocked her path.

"Out all night what a scandal."

"Get out of my way or I will make you, Kol."

"I at least hope you did better than Rebekah."

"Would you like to lose your teeth?"

She saw Klaus smirk from where he was sitting.

"Don't start Nik." She pushed Kol out of her way.

"I didn't say anything."

Kol threw himself onto the couch and looked at his siblings.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Kol said.

"Then go do something," Alex said.

"I've been in a coffin for a hundred years. How am I supposed to know what to do?" He said. He knew she felt guilty for the amount of time he had sent in the coffin this time and as using it against her.

"As my twin, it's basically your job to help me adjust whenever I wake up."

"You seemed to do fine on your own last night."

"Please?"

Alex sighed. "Let me go change. Then I'll give you a tour around town. Ok?"

"Yes." He smiled. Alex rolled her eyes as she left the room. He could be the biggest child sometimes.

Klaus had been very elaborate when designing the mansion. He had given Alex and Rebekah their own floor. They suspected it was his way of trying to get them to forgive him. Rebekah's room came first and then Alex's was at the end of the hall. Alex opened to door and walked into her room.

She made her way over to the closet and found an outfit. After showering she got dressed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed shoes and her purse then headed downstairs.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Kol asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yes."

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"You coming too Nik?" Alex asked.

"Why not? I could use a drink." He said as he followed them.

They walked to her car which was a black Corvette. Another way of Klaus trying to win her forgiveness.

"You have to let me drive it, Lex," Kol said.

"There's no chance of that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have faith that you won't wreak my car."

"Whatever."

Alex drove while Kol sat in the passenger seat asking nonstop questions about the car and the century, as they drove around town. Klaus sat in the back begging him to shut up, and complaining about how long it was taking. Alex was relieved when they finally pulled into the Grill. All three of them got out of the car and walked in. They sat at the bar drinking for a while, and then Caroline walked in.

"I remember her from last night," Kol said.

"Kol," Alex warned.

"She looks like a tasty little thing." He ignored her and looked at Klaus.

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver."

"Caroline." He said as she got closer.

"Oh, it's you." She crossed her arms. She looked at Alex and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, Caroline." She said.

Surprisingly Caroline hadn't treated her any different;y after learning who she was. She had even called to check on her after hearing her mother had returned.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asks as Kol raised his glass.

"Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She turned and walked away causing Alex to laugh.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said to Kol.

"She sure looks good walking away from you, but I think she likes our sister more."

"We've been friends a long time." She told him.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He said as he got up and followed her.

Alex shook her head as she watched Kol flirt with Aaric's girlfriend. He just doesn't know how to stay out of trouble.

"What's a girl like you doing drinking alone?" Damon asked as he sat down.

"Both my brothers ditched me."

"I see that." He said looking at Kol.

"He's never been able to keep himself out of trouble. Always left it to me to clean up his messes."

"Sounds like you're close."

"We are. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah have a special bond. So do Kol and I. It's never been quite the same." She said. " I love all my siblings, but Kol's always been there when I needed him."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

A second later she felt a familiar pain in her chest. but when she looked down there was no dagger. She fell, but Damon caught her and lifted her up. Everything went dark as they went through the back door.

...

Klaus sat outside the front of the Grill with Caroline when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stood up and looked around.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He grabbed her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, stop it."

He let go of her and looked towards the Grill where he remembered two of his siblings still were.

"No." He ran to the back of the restaurant to see Damon, Stefan, and Alaric carrying his brother and sister outside. He ran down the steps, and pulled the dagger from Kol's chests, Throwing Alaric into the wall. He threw Stefan into the steps as he rushed at him. Then he looked at Damon.

"I should have killed you months ago." He said.

"Do it," Damon said. "See if your sister forgives you."

"After this little stunt, you'll be lucky if she's not the one who kills you. And trust me she won't make it quick."

"It won't stop Esther from killing you." He said.

"What did you say about my mother." Klaus stepped closer.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy?"

He began to attack him, but Elijah's voice rang out.

"Leave him."

Klaus slowly turned and looked at him.

"We still need him Niklaus."

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah walked down the stairs and to Damon, pulling out his phone.

"You tell me where the witches are or will have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told me that I had till after nine." He said looking at the clock tower.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Klaus picked up his sister and Elijah picked up Kol. They began to leave, but Klaus turned back to Damon.

"Stay away from my sister." He told him before following Elijah.

When Alex woke up she was being carried through the woods.

"Nik?" She said looking up to see who carried her.

"Welcome back little sister."

"What's going on?"

"Apparently our dear mother is trying to kill us."

She looked at Elijah who was walking beside Kol behind them.

"You were right." She said.

"Yes." He looked down.

Alex turned back to Klaus. "I can walk now."

They paused while he sat her down and then continued walking. She could smell the smoke of a fire in the distance.

"Come forth my children." Their mother's voice rang.

They stepped into the clearing and saw her and Finn standing in a pentagram of salt. Kol tried to enter, but the flames only rose higher.

"That's lovely." He said. "We're all stuck out here while the favorite child plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol," Ester said. "Your brother knows virtue you can only imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be a monstrosity," Elijah said.

"You have no right to say that we are monsters," Alex said.

"Neither do you Alexandria. My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

That did hurt. Hearing your mother say she wished you were dead wasn't something you could just brush off.

"Enough," Klaus said. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to where you came from."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim. Suffered while you shed blood," she said.

"Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility. You're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

She began her spell but suddenly opened her eyes calling out.

"No sisters, don't abandon me."

The flames grew higher, and the siblings had to turn away. After the flames went out Ester and Finn were gone.

...

Alex threw all of her bags into her car and then got in. Once she was out of the driveway and on the road she pulled out my phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Katherine."

"Hey, something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"You up for a trip to Miami?"

"I think that sounds amazing."


	17. Chapter 17

Alex wove her way through the crowd of people that had gathered at the beach. There was music playing and everyone was dancing. It had been a month since she had come to Miami, and the time away from Mystic Falls had been a relief. Katherine had joined her and they were staying in one of the many homes the family owned.

It was a complete change of scenery. Without any type of problems except the occasional dead body.

The fact that Ester was trying to kill her children was no longer the first thing on her mind. While she was there all that she had to do was have fun. Katherine had been a great help as well. She didn't ask any questions but did help distract her when Alex started worrying.

That night they had been invited to a party at the beach. Because it was night time and there weren't many people out, they would be able to feed as much as they'd like.

Once Alex made it away from the group of people she walked over to the bar that had been set up. Katherine was already standing there.

"And people think I'm bad when it comes to guys." She says looking behind her. Alex turned around and waved at the three boys she had been dancing with.

"Well, I needed a distraction." She turned back around.

"I didn't say I was judging," Katherine said, handing her a drink.

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we dance?" She asked.

"Of course," Alex said as they both got up and walked back to where everyone was at.

...

After the party the headed back to the mansion they were staying.

After changing into more comfortable clothes I went into the living room and sat on the couch. She was still worried that her mother would still try and kill her, and she was tired of worrying. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Katherine sat next to her and held up a bottle of wine.

"I found this downstairs." She said pouring two glasses. "It's great for helping forget about things."

She handed a glass to Alex and kept one for herself. "Thanks."

After a minute she said, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have the sudden urge to come down to Miami?" Katherine asked.

"I needed a distraction."

"From?"

"My mother trying to kill me and my siblings." Her eyes widened for a second then she sighed.

"That sucks."

Alex laughed.

"Are you ok?" She asked then paused. "That's a stupid question."

"I'm fine."

"What about the others?"

"Is that your way of asking about Elijah?" Alex smiled.

Her eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say."

Most of their time in Miami had been spent partying, but there had been days where they just relaxed and talked. There were days when they just sat with a bottle of some kind of alcohol taking about their screwed up lives. During those talks, Alex noticed a pattern. Whenever Elijah's name was brought up Katherine became extremely interested in the conversation or story.

Alex knew she'd never admit it, but she knew Katherine still had the feelings she'd felt in 1840. She had fallen for Elijah back then. Even though it was Klaus she was supposed to fall for.

It was because of questions like that one, or Katherine's face when she talked about him that made Alex realize that Katherine had never truly stopped loving him. Not even after five hundred years.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was laying by the pool enjoying the peace and quiet when her phone rang. With a sigh, she answered it.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls," Klaus said the moment she answered the phone.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because because the Salvatore's now have multiple white oak stakes in their possession."

She paused before saying, "We burned that tree down a thousand years ago."

"Yes well apparently a new one grew and now they have the power to kill us." She heard him sigh. "We need your help. Right now it's me and Rebekah against all of them."

Alex sighed. It looked like her vacation was going to be cut short.

"I'll be there soon."

After hanging up the phone she went inside. No matter how much she wanted to she could never leave them to fend for themselves. She compelled a few humans to pack her things from her room and load them into her car. Then she called Katherine and told her where she was gong. Once her things were loaded she got into her car and made her way to Mystic Falls.

...

As soon as she pulled into the driveway Klaus was walking towards her.

"I need your blood," he said.

"Hello, Nik. I'm doing great how about you?"

"Your blood." He said holding out the bottle. Rolling her eyes she took it then bit into her wrist, filling it up.

"Now will you tell me why you need it?"

"The Bennet witch is going to unlink us."

She followed him inside and saw Rebekah with a bloodied Damon Salvatore who was chained to the ceiling. Alex walked into the room.

"What is going on?"

"Lexi, you're back." Rebekah smiled and went to hug her.

"Yes. Now, what is going on here?"

Rebekah looked at Damon. "Would you like to tell her it shall I?"

He just looked down and groaned so she continued.

"He slept with me so that Sage could get into my head and find out what I knew about the white oak stakes."

"He did." Alex looked away from Damon and to her sister. "Sage is back?"

"Yes. That is how we got Finn on our side."

Alex nodded and walked around Damon examining her sister's work.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Bleeding him of vervain."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you turned him upside down?"

"Nik said the same thing."

Alex came back around to the front of Damon and gave him a cold smile. She turned slightly towards Rebekah.

"Would you make mind leaving us for a bit Rebekah?"

"Not at all." She said smiling and walked out.

Once she was gone she turned all of her attention to Damon.

"My sister, Damon?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

She smirked. "You're going to be."

...

Alex circled around Damon, dagger held to his skin. A line of blood appeared as she walked. Once she was back in front of him she placed the blade under his chin and turned his face to look at her.

"So I haven't been in town for a while. You managed to get multiple white oak stakes. Where did they come from?" She asked.

"Whikery bridge was made out of it. Rebekah burned that, but the sign was made out of the same wood."

"And you plan on killing us all with it."

"Yes."

Alex stabbed the dagger into his stomach and twisted it. He groaned.

"Did that hurt?"

"Little bit."

She walked over and grabbed a jar of liquid that sat on a nearby table. "So how many times has it been now that you've tried to harm my family?"

"I've lost count."

She dipped the tip of the blade into the jar and drew a line across his chest. This tie the wound sizzled as well due to the vervain. She pulled the dagger away and placed it the whole blade into the jar.

"I was hoping you'd prove me wrong when I said we'd be a mistake. Turns out I was wrong." I said as she stabbed him again. He yelled out in pain this time. The vervain burning the wound.

"I suppose I should listen to my brother more. He says love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I'm starting to agree."

SHe set the dagger down and grabbed a towel that was laying nearby, and began wiping her hands off.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It seems like that is all you ever say to me. Well, I'm done saying I forgive you. I don't."

She walked closer and compelled him

"Try to leave."

He let out a yell of pain as he tried to pull his hands out of the traps.

"Stop!" The other Salvatore yelled as he walked in.

"You heard your brother Darling." She turned to him. "You can stop."

Klaus and Rebekah walked into the room.

"Ah, a hero." He said. "What do you want?"

Stefan threw the bag he had down.

"My brother in return for the last nine weapons that can kill you."

"How do I know there aren't anymore?"

"Because there aren't."

"We'll see."

"How many stakes are there?" He compelled Damon.

"Twelve."

Klaus sighed. "Twelve not nine."

Stean pulled out another stake and had Alex pinned to the wall before any of them old react. He managed to pierce her skin before Klaus threw him across the room. Alex slid to the ground the pain from the stake was even worse than the daggers and he had only missed her heart by centimeters. She couched and let out ragged breaths as she healed. She looked over and saw Damon pulling at his chains watching her.

Rebekah kneeled next to Alex while Klaus walked over to Stefan who was still on the floor. Klaus picked him up and held him to the wall.

"Don't ever try something like that again. Do you understand?"

"Enough," Rebekah said, letting Damon down. "My rules. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She grabbed the bag containing the stakes and left the room.

Klaus let go of Stefan and walked over to Alex. He picked her up and glared at Damon when he took a step towards them.

"I'd leave before she's healed. My sister doesn't handle betrayal very well," he said before leaving the same way as Rebekah.

...

Alex sat on one of the couches in the mansion with a glass of blood in her hand when Klaus came in.

"Finn is dead."

"What? How?"

"How do you think?"

She stood up and began walking out of the room. Anger flowing home veins

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill them all."

He was suddenly in front of her.

"No, you're not."

"Why? Because of your hybrids? Sorry to tell you this now, but I don't care about your hybrids."

"Don't make me put a dagger through your heart." He warned.

"Besides you're still healing. I'm pretty sure they could take you right now."

She rolled her eyes but knew she was right. The wound from the stake still hadn't healed and she knew she was moving slower.

"I don't get why you are so upset. I say good riddance. Finn was an embarrassment ."

"Well, how can you say that? No matter what he did he was still our brother."

"Fine let's say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He was better off in death."

"Is that how you would speak of me if I had died? If Stefan had a better aim?"

"Well, Rebekah let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes that could kill us so I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes filled even though she tried to stop it. She saw a flash of regret in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. She let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"You say you care about your family, but you do nothing to protect it. You're usually the one hurting us." A tear fell down her cheek she brushed it away. He reached towards her.

"Al-" She shook off his hand and stepped away.

"I won't kill them. But if they hurt another person in this family I won't just let it slide. Not even for you."

She walked away and left the room. Leaving him alone.


	19. Chapter 19

After Sage died with Finn the Mystic Falls gang were anxious to learn who their sire was. Damon and Elena went to Denver to get Jeremy's help with talking to Rose. They found him at the batting cages and he and Elena were able to talk. They were interrupted when Kol walked over to them and hit Damon with a baseball bat

He looked over at Jeremy. "Sorry to tell you this, but we're not buds."

He hit Damon a few more times, but the younger vampire picked up a piece of wood and shoved it through his chest. All three of them ran knowing that he would wake soon.

Once they were gone Alex walked over and turned Kol onto his back. She pulled out all of the wood and waited for a minute for him to wake up. When he woke, he shot up looking around for the Gilberts and Damon.

"They were gone when I got here," Alex said.

He looked over at her obviously angry. She knew Kol hated it hen younger vampires managed to beat him.

"I'm going to kill that Salvatore," he said as they headed for her car.

"As long as you let me help."

...

Damon, Jeremy, and Elena made it to a motel where they decided to stop after getting away from Kol. They thought that they were safe for the moment but they had no knowledge of the eyes that were watching them, waiting.

A few hours later it had gotten dark outside. They were still waiting to hear from Rose and were in their motel rooms. Damon and Elena walked out of the room they were sharing.

They still had no idea they were being watched. When they kissed the person left and Jeremy walked out telling them Rose had found Mary.

...

Damon and Elena walked into Mary's house. They went through it until they came to a bedroom. They froze when they saw what was inside. Mary was hanging on the wall with a stake in her heart.

"Mary," Damon said.

"Quite contrary."

They saw a light come on and saw that beside her in an armchair sat Alexandria Mikaelson. A very angry Alexandria Mikaelson.

"It's too bad Mary used to be fun. I think her time with my family may have ruined her." She turned to look at them. "She was a bit of an original groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean did I turn her? I might have. But it also could have also been Rebekah. The three of us use to hang out all the time. There also a time when she was in love with Klaus. And then Kol. But there was also the whole Elijah affair." She laughed. "I guess it could have been any of us."

She smiled but then her face fell. Elena jumped when Kol flashed into the room to stand next to Alex.

"We've talked to our brother. We know you're trying to find out who you're sired to. Now you never will."

Kol stepped towards them. He hit Damon in the knee with an aluminum bat, knocking him to the floor. Then he hit him with it again. He picked him up and threw him into one of the walls, and ran over holding him there.

"You hurt my sister. Both of them. So now I get to hurt you." He said as he hit him.

He knocked him to the floor and began hitting him with the baseball bat again.

"Elena, get out of here," Damon said.

She began to run, but Alex flashed to the door blocking her way.

"Niklaus says you're off limits. Don't test me." She pushed her to the ground.

Damon got up from the floor and pinned Alexandria to the wall.

"Don't touch her."

She broke his wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Don't touch me."

"Well well, you hit a nerve sister," Kol said walking over. "Relax Darling I only want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, you hurt my sisters, and then you humiliated me."

He hit him three more times with the bat.

"There now we're even."

...

The twins left the house and got into the car they had hidden earlier. Kol noticed that she was upset and didn't hesitate to ask her what was wrong.

"It's nothing." She said.

"It's obviously something." He looked at her. "You'll tell me eventually. You always do."

She sighed knowing he was right.

"For a thousand years I loved only my family." She looked over at him. "I made the mistake of changing that."

Kol smiled but there was obvious anger underneath it.

"I'll kill him if you want."

Alex laughed. "No. I'll get over it. I'm just not there yet."

"If you change your mind tell me. You know how I enjoy torture and murder."


	20. Chapter 20

After killing Mary, Alex returned to Mystic Falls. When she arrived Klaus told her that they were leaving and she needed to pack her things. She was now in her room going through all the boxes making sure everything was there. She turned around when Rebekah walked into the room.

"Nik says we're leaving," Alex said,

"I know. Which is why I convinced him to come to the decade dance tonight. Now I want to convince you."

"I don't think I'm up for a party."

"Come on you love the twenties. Do this one thing for your little sister."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll come. It better be one hell of a party."

...

When she got to the dance she spent her time dancing. Rebekah was right when she reminded her she loved the 20's. Alex sighed when she remembered she hadn't been ab;e to find Rebekah. Figuring she was just being fashionably late she continued dancing. When a slow song came on she ended up in the arms of the last person she wanted to see.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" She asked.

"We should talk," Damon said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is."

"You've made your decision."

Damon paused. "You saw what happened with Elena."

"Yes."

"It didn't mean anything."

"You kissed her."

"But I love you."

"I don't believe you." She told him. "For weeks now all you've done is find ways to hurt me."

He didn't have time to answer before Jeremy walked up to them.

"You need to come with me." He told Damon.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Elena."

"Go, help Elena," Alex said and walked away.

After walking around for a few minutes she found Klaus.

"Where is Rebekah? She made me come to this dance and she's not even here." She said.

"I haven't seen her." He said. "Speaking of things I don't see, where are the rest of the Mystic Falls supernatural community?"

Looking around, she couldn't see any of them. She remembered what Jeremy had said to Damon.

"Something's happening with Elena."

"Come with me. We'll have to see what it is."

They walked out of the school and saw the Salvatores standing at a line of salt.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked.

"Your mother took Elena."

"I thought she was dead." Alex looked at Klaus.

"She's back," Stefan said.

They walked back into the school to find Bonnie performing a spell.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked. "All boundary spells have a loophole."

Matt came in, "People are walking out of the dance. Past the barrier."

"If Matt and I can leave that means we can stop Ester ourselves," Jeremy said. "We just have the find out where she is."

"It's suicide, Jeremy," Stefan said.

Klaus flashed over and picked up Bonnie's date.

"Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go." She said.

"Not until you get us out of here."

She looked over at the other original. "Alex."

"Do the spell, Bonnie."

...

Bonnie was supposed to be doing a locator spell in Alaric's classroom. But instead, she was arguing with Damon.

"Enough with the dramatics. Get on with the spell." Klaus said.

She began the spell but she stopped.

"Ester is fighting me."

"There is no way she could have this much power unless she's channeling something," Alex said.

"A hotspot."

"Get the humans ready," Klaus said. "I know where she is."

Klaus and Stefan were arguing over the 20's when Damon walked out.

"He already has a brother." He said. "Not to be territorial or anything."

"No, of course, the Salvatores and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake? Just a little bit." He turned away from them as Bonnie and Alex walked out.

"It's done. Ester's not fighting me anymore. the boundary spell is broken."

Alex and Klaus used their speed to get away from the school. Klaus went to see what had happened with their mother while Alex went back to the mansion.

She entered the house and found Rebekah in her coffin with a dagger in her chest. She took it out and laid it on a table standing nearby. After a while, she woke up and went to rest in her room. Alex went upstairs when Nik walked in carrying Ester's body. She listened as he taunted their mother's body then went up to her room to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex was helping Klaus sort through the boxes in their home. Even though Ester was really dead this time they were still leaving Mystic Falls. They both looked up when Rebekah ran into the room.

"Alaric Saltsman just tried to kill me."

"Alaric Saltsman is dead," Klaus said

"Well, now he's a vampire with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong. Too strong." She said.

"Where is he now?" Alex asked

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now."

"Fine. I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way."

"Forget Elena you don't need any more stupid hybrids."

"What I need is protection from Ester's continued attacks against us." He said.

Alex walked over to where they were standing and laid a hand on Klaus's arm.

"We'll protect each other just like we always have." She said.

He shrugged her off. "I'm not leaving without her."

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah said.

He remained silent.

"Fine trust your hybrids over your own family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care."

She walked out of the room bumping into Tyler. "Move it sire boy.'

"What's her deal?" He asked.

...

Alex was sitting on the hood of Damon's car which was parked outside of Elena's house. She watched as Klaus talked to the Salvatore brothers and then laughed when they closed the door in his face.

He paced the porch for a second then picked up a newspaper. He walked down the steps into the yard, and then he threw the paper through the window. He picked up a soccer ball and threw it through the door.

Alex laughed. It was very entertaining to watch. Klaus began throwing pieces of a fence through the door.

Someone threw one back, but he dodged it easily. He had gotten propane and lit a newspaper on fire when Stefan came outside. He told Klaus that Alaric had Elena and Caroline. Alex realized they knew about his feeling for Caroline and were using them against him. She got off the car and walked towards the porch, but stopped at the steps.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." He said.

"I really wish we could, but there's a one in four chance that we die too," Stefan said.

"I'll take those odds," Damon said as he walked out a piece of wood over his shoulder.

"And a 100% chance that Tyler does."

"I'm good with that too."

"Ok how about Damon distracts Alaric, Stefan swoops in gets Elena, and carries her to safety."

"Great idea what's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Klaus smiled.

"Caroline's still in there. Don't you have a thing for her or did she reject you too many times?" Damon taunted Klaus.

"This isn't helping," Alex said as Klaus stepped forward.

"I might have an idea," Bonnie said coming outside. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that kept him down for over 15 years. If I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might, your words inspire such confidence," Klaus said.

"I'll get it, but even with the spell we'll still need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down."

"Well, there's me and my sister and these two," Klaus said. "Sister, how soon could Kol get here?"

"He's already here." She told him

"Three originals and us two I think that will cover it," Damon said.

Klaus and Alex walked down the steps ready to go to leave, but he stopped her.

"I have a favor to ask you." He said.

"Is now really the time?" She asked.

" When we are in the school I want you to take Caroline and leave."

"I'm not leaving you and Kol by yourselves, and I think Caroline can handle herself."

"Please."

She sighed. Her brother never said please unless he truly wanted something.

"Fine, but be careful."

...

Alx and Kol pulled into the school beside Klaus and Stefan. She had already told Kol that she wouldn't be helping fend off Alaric, so he and Klaus could make up for her absence.

They walked over to where Bonnie, Damon, and Jeremy were standing. Bonnie handed them viles with her blood in it and told them to drink it. She told them that one of them needs to make blood contact with Alaric's heart. The five vampires made their way into the school and split up.

Alex just walked around for a few minutes waiting to hear something, but it was silent. After a while, she heard Klaus's voice and ran towards him. She saw that he had Caroline.

"Go with my sister love. She will take you home." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

Klaus nodded towards Alex and she walked towards them. Alex grabbed her arm and ran out of the school. Once they were out she took her towards her car and got in. When Caroline was in she began driving.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah just tired." She said laying her head against the window.

"You need blood. I'm guessing you won't feed off an actual person right?"

"Right."

Alex sped up the car and they finally made it to her house.

"You need help?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine thanks."

Alex paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Just so you know I didn't know what Katherine was doing to you."

"How do you know she did anything?"

" Katherine is my friend. She told me."

"I bet Klaus loves that" She smiled.

"He doesn't know," Alex said. " Really I'm sorry."

"It's ok. In a way, it was good for me." She opened her door.

"Goodbye, Caroline."

One she was in the house Alex drove away. After a few minutes, her phone rang. She pulled over and answered it.

"The plan didn't work. The Salvatores dedicated Nik," Kol said the moment she answered

She grabbed the phone harder hearing a crack. She was struggling to concentrate on what he said.

"Ok. " She breathed. "Ok."

"They took his body. I'm not sure where. I have to go. Goodbye, little sister."

He hung up the phone and she sat in silence. She couldn't breathe and her heart was pounding. A moment later she realized she had tears running down her face. She was alone for the first time in a thousand years and had no idea what to do. When she picked her phone up again her hands were shaking. She dialed another number and waited.

"Hello." The voice said.

"I need your help, Elijah."

"What's wrong."

She told him about mother's second attempt to kill them about Alaric and then about Klaus. By the end of her story, she was hysterical and Elijah was trying to calm her through the phone.

"Alexandria I am on my way. I'll be there soon meet me at the house," he said. "I promise you everything will be alright."

She took a breath before hanging up the phone and heading to the mansion.

...

Inside the house was silent. She called Rebekah and told her what happened. She told her to stay out of Mystic Falls no matter what. Alex was determined that no more of her family would get hurt.

After getting off the phone with Rebekah she sat down in the living room and tried to remain I put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She tried to stay calm, but eventually, the years started again. They may have been worse than before. She didn't look up when she heard the door open and someone sat next to her. A hand rested on my shoulder.

Her tears didn't stop so he pulled her towards him and held her while she cried. After another minute she was able to contain herself and pulled away from him.

"We will get him back. He is not dead." Elijah said.

"He will be if Alaric gets to him first."

"And he won't." He stood up and held out his hand. "Now let's pay a visit to ."

She took it and stood up.

Elijah drove them to Elena's house and they headed to the porch. Elena opened the door, but Elijah couldn't get in. Alex tried to go around him but he held her back. Elena called Stefan and Matt into the room.

"Elijah," Stefan said.

"Hello again."

The two originals went inside and they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Once the stake is in my possession and the weapon is disarmed my family will scatter to the ends of the earth," Elijah told them.

"And Alaric will follow us," Alex added.

She didn't like the plan. She didn't want to just leave and had made that clear to Elijah. If she had it her way, everyone in that room would be dead already.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading our father. What's another half century until Elena dies?"

Alex rolled her eyes. That was another part of the plan she didn't like. It would be a million times easier to just kill Elena, but no.

"We finally stopped him. After everything he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back,"

"I give you my word, Elena I will not revive Klaus within yours or even your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners. "

Alex looked over at him. They had not agreed to that.

Matt began yelling and Alex tuned him out.

"I leave it to you to decide whether to trust me or not." He told Elena.

"Not," Damon said through the phone. "Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get."

"Rebekah, Kol, and Alexandria will honor the terms if you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm."

"Judging by her face I don't think your sister agrees," Stefan said.

"If I had it my way you'd all be dead right now," she said. "But if it means I get my brother back, I'll play by the rules."

Elijah sighed. "Do we have a deal?"

"No. No, no, no. Did i mention no?" Damon said.

"Elena it's up to you," Stefan said

"Come on." Damon groaned.

"Why do you want Klaus's body?" She asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together."

"We have a deal."

"My sister will meet Damon at a location of your choice. I'm afraid we must be leaving."

...

Alex pulled up to the warehouse and walked inside. She called for Damon but there was no answer. She kept walking and someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

...

Alex and Damon were pushing the coffin outside towards a car she had borrowed, but Alaric made it out.

He grabbed Alex hit her head against the car, and her to the ground. He kicked Damon and he landed next to her. As she was sitting up she saw Alaric lifting the lid of the coffin. She stood up and tried to run at him but Damon held me back. She was screaming at him to let her go and at Alaric to stop, but neither listened. Alaric stabbed the stake through Klaus's chest. Alex let out a heart-wrenching wail.

Damon was still keeping her from running to her brother. She cried and screamed and kicked. Any other time she could have gotten away from him, but she couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes were trained on Klaus's body. She let out another scream as it burst into flames. He was dead. Her brother was dead and all she could do was watch.

Alaric pulled the stake out and turned to them.

"Next," he said and motioned to Alex.

"Alex," Damon whispered. She didn't move he was practically holding her up now. "Run. Run."

He threw her behind him and she ran away. She ran out of the building and didn't stop.

...

Alex walked slowly through the woods and stopped behind Elijah.

He turned around and froze when he saw her. She had tears running her face and was shaking

"He's gone, Elijah." He walked forward and pulled her into his arms. "He's gone." She was sobbing now.

A while later Elijah got off the phone and turned back to her.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived. You said Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did," she said.

"It wasn't me it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me. I was sure it was Niklaus."

"Then how are they still alive?"

...

Alex walked through the woods and stopped when she saw Wickery Bridge. She pulled out her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"I see you're still alive," she said when he answered.

"Alex."

"Elijah spoke to Elena. She and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."

"Yeah, he told me that. He also told me you two would be long gone out of town by now."

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run. But I don't want to run anymore. I've spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal." He said.

" _Had_  a deal. Klaus is dead now. There is no deal. Alaric must die. Which means that Elena has to die"

"Alex please don't"

She hung up the phone and then threw it into the lake. She made her way to the bridge and stood in the way of the truck. Matt swerved and went off the edge. She let myself feel a second of guilt as they went off the bridge. Then she felt nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

A young man with dark brown hair was walking down one of the streets in Los Angeles. The headphones that were covering his ears blocked out any noise that could be heard at that time of night. There hadn't been anyone else out so he didn't pay attention to where he was going. That's when he bumped into a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." He said

"Don't worry about it love." She said as she pushed him against the wall of a building. She grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head to the side. She covered his mouth then bit into his neck. Less than a second later someone pulled her off and slammed her into the side of the brick building.

"Forget about this and go home." He compelled the man. After he walked away from the older original turned around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What's wrong Elijah? Can't I have a little fun?" She asked as she stood back up.

"You've had plenty of fun," he said looking slightly disgusted.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with killing innocent people?" He asked. "You're starting to draw attention to yourself. You haven't been covering your tracks."

"What's the point? It's a waste of time."

"This isn't you Alexandria."

"How would you know? Before a few months ago I hadn't seen you for fifty years."

He sighed ."Niklaus is alive."

"Good for him." She rolled her eyes.

"You should come home."

"We don't have a home. We haven't for a thousand years." She smiled." But you've found yours haven't you Elijah. If I could feel I'd be happy for you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I'm talking about you and Katherine." When she noticed his face she added, " Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything to Klaus. I've been rooting for you two since day one."

She patted his shoulder and began walking down the street. He followed her.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill anyone else. I'm not in the mood anymore," She sighed as if saddened by the fact.

"How did you know about Katherine and I?"

"Katherine is my best friend."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Yes really." She rolled her eyes. "Rebekah is the one who hates her."

"Why did you turn off your humanity Alexandria?"

"Why didn't you?"

Elijah grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Another person came up from behind them and snapped her neck.

...

When Alex woke up she was in a dark room. There were chains soaked in vervain around her arms, legs, and chest holding her to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. There was an I.V drip of what she guessed to be vervain attached to her arm. She let out a groan. Vervain sucked. She heard a door open and some come downstairs.

"Hello brother," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?"

He sighed. "This is for your own good Alexandria."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a whole day."

"Fantastic. Drain me of blood, pump vervain into my system. What's next?"

That's when a familiar curly haired brunette walked in followed by an older blond haired woman.

"Traitor," Alex said.

"Next we remind you of the parts of you that are human," Katherine said.

After getting a nod from Elijah, the woman Katherine had brought made her way behind Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex struggled against the chains. She turned towards Katherine and Elijah. "What is she doing?"

She struggled against the chains holding her but wasn't strong enough to break them. The woman, the witch, placed her hands on each of Alex's temples. She began chanting and Alex felt my heart speed up. Then she felt one of the worst pains she had ever felt. She screamed and tried to get away from her but the chains kept her in place.

"Stop, please. Make her stop." She cried out.

Eliah stood watching with his jaw clenched. Every part of him wanted to rip the witch away from his sister, but it had to be done. With a glance at his face, Katherine could tell what he was feeling. He grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked down at her.

"You don't have to watch this Elijah."

"Yes, I do. I must."

Katherine nodded and they continued watching in silence hands intertwined.

Suddenly Alex went from screaming to silence. She felt nothing. The pain was gone. Even the heat of the room was gone. She opened her eyes and looked around. SHe was no longer in the basement. She wasn't even in Los Angeles. She was in Mystic Falls, but it was the Mystic Falls she grew up in. The one from over a thousand years ago.

She began walking through the woods. She would never forget them. After a minute or two of walking, she saw the smoke that meant she was close to the village. When she stepped out of the trees she saw the village exactly how she remembered it. The white oak tree was still standing, so it was before her family was turned into vampires.

She looked down at herself and saw she was still in modern-day clothing, no one was looking at her, so she assumed no one could see her.

She began to walk towards the village but stopped when she heard crying. She looked behind her and saw a little girl sitting against a tree. She had her legs curled to her chest and was crying into them. Her hair was brown and it almost reached the ground in length. Alex turned around when she heard someone come towards them. It was a boy the same age as the girl. Alex let out a gasp. That boy was Kol. And the girl was her. Kol sat next to the girl and was silent for a second.

"What happened Lex?" He asked.

"Father hurt Nik again." She was sobbing as she said this. Her brother pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok. Nik will be ok."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I'm smarter than you." He said. She sat up and pushed him as he laughed.

She felt the scene slipping away from her. The younger version of herself and Kol drifted away. The cool spring air was replaced with the hot air of the basement. The pain in her head was back and she let out a scream. The witch removed her hands and the pain was gone. Alex slumped against the chair breathing heavy. She looked up at her older brother and best friend.

"Why did she show me that?" She asked through breaths.

"Because that is the human part of you," Katherine said.

"You think a simple memory like that will make me flip my switch? You're wrong."

"Not just that memory. We will replay every memory that has any significance to you until you turn your humanity back on." Elijah said and turned towards the witch. "Again."

The witch put her hands back on her head and the pain returned.

...

_It was the morning after the men turned into wolves. The Mikaelsons had spent the night in the caves just as they always did. But to Alexandria, something didn't feel right. She hadn't figured out what it was. When she asked her mother about it she had said she was being silly. No one had seen Niklaus and Henrik since last night, and she was beginning to worry about them. But she reminded herself that they were probably just off causing trouble. The two Mikaelson sisters were walking the village collecting the things their mother would need for their dinner that night. They had been walking for a while when they heard the screaming. It was their brother, Niklaus. They ran to where his voice was coming from. When they reached him, they saw that he was carrying Henrik who was covered in blood. Soon the rest of their family had gathered around the boy's body. Ester begged the witch Ayana for help, but she refused. It was too late Henrik was already dead. They didn't know it yet, but that was the day everything would change._

Alex came out of the memory screaming again. She pulled on the chains holding my arms, but it did nothing. She gave up and laid against the chair.

"Just stop." She cried.

Elijah walked over from where he was standing and kneeled in front of her

"It can stop," he said." "All you have to do is turn your humanity back on."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then this won't stop." He looked at the witch. "Go again."

She struggled against the chains.

"No, No. I will kill you, Elijah. I swear I will kill you." She screamed at him, and then the pain took over.

...

_Alexandria was walking next to Rebekah, holding her as she cried while silent tears streamed down her own face. They were walking behind their older brother, Finn, who was behind their parents. Kol was beside the two sisters, and the oldest, Elijah was in the back. They were on their way to the grave site in which their brother Henrik would be buried._

_"Alexandria, may I have a word?" Elijah called out to his sister._

_"Of course." After settling her sister into her twin brother's arms she fell into step beside him. "What is it?"_

_"Have you seen Niklaus?"_

_"I have not." She frowned._

_"I am worried about him. I fear his guilt might consume him."_

_"I think I might know where he is. I'll talk to him." She looked up at her brother. "If he does not attend the funeral he will regret it."_

_"Very well, but hurry."_

_She nodded and walked away._

_Alexandria walked down the small hill and went past her family's home. She walked down the edge of the river until she came to a large cliff overlooking the water. She began to climb up._

_"Nik." She called._

_"Go away Alexandria." Her brother's voice called back._

_She saw him sitting on the edge of the cliff. She went and sat next to him._

_"What are you doing Nik?" She asked. "The funeral is starting soon."_

_"No one will want me there." He looked down at the water. "It's my fault he's dead."_

_"Is that what you think?" He nodded. "Nik, no one blames you."_

_"Then they should," he stood up. "I shouldn't have brought him out of the caves. I should have known better. It was my fault and no one is going to want me there."_

_"He was your little brother. I don't care about what anyone else wants. You're coming to the funeral because we're all grieving. We all loved Henrik, but now he's gone. We all need each other now more than ever."_

_"It's all my fault."_

_His little sister stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her._

_"It's not your fault. Come on, the funeral is going to start soon."_


	23. Chapter 23

_It had been a few days since Henrik's death. Mikael hadn't said a word about it since the funeral, but Alex could tell that something was going on. Then the day arrived when they all discovered what it was. They had just finished with dinner and were all going through their usual evening activities._

_Alexandria was with Niklaus and Rebekah of their home. She was braiding Rebekah's hair and Niklaus was drawing. He still blamed himself for their brother's death and Alex feared it would ruin him. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming closer. Their father walked into the room his sword in hand. They knew something was wrong because it was stained with blood. Alexandria stood up._

_"Father, what happened?" She asked._

_"Come here, girl." He said. Niklaus stood up and pushed her behind him and she pulled Rebekah behind both of them._

_"Father, what are you doing?"_

_"This has to be done."_

_Niklaus stepped forward. "Father put the sword down."_

_Without another word, he embedded the blade in his chest._

_"Nik!" Alex cried as he fell to the ground. She got on her knees and tried to find any signs of life. There were none. "Rebekah run!"_

_Mikael stepped towards her. "You will understand why I have to do this."_

_The last thing Alex remembered were the cries of her sister and the pain from the wound in her chest._

_..._

_Alex's entire body was shaking. Partially from the power running through her veins and partly from the fear and realization of what she had done. Her clothes were covered in the blood of the man that now laid dead at her feet. Tears were streaming down her face._

_She hadn't meant to kill him, but she couldn't control it. She heard someone walking towards her and was about to run away, but stopped when they called her name. Elijah came into the clearing. His eyes widened when he saw her and then the body on the ground._

_"I couldn't stop," she said her voice trembling. "I thought I would be able to, but I couldn't"_

_He began to step towards her. "It's alright."_

_"I killed him, Elijah." Her breaths were speeding up, and her hands were trembling. "I killed him."_

_"You didn't mean to. It'll be ok" He said as he pulled her into his arms._

_Alex's legs gave out so he picked her up and began carrying her towards the village._

_..._

_In 1492 Klaus, Elijah, and Alex were imitating local nobles in England. Kol was somewhere in France and Rebekah and Finn both had daggers in their hearts._

_So far Alex had been lucky enough to not come to this fate. During their time as nobles, they had met a young girl by the name of Katerina Petrova. Alex had watched as she grew close to Elijah even though she was being courted by Klaus. She had even begun to think of her as a friend._

_That is what lead her to do what she had done earlier in the evening. Something she knew she would pay greatly for._

_She was now sitting at the window in her room of the estate they had been living in. It gave her a view of the gardens which lead into the forest. She sighed when she saw a dark figure run into them._

_"Good luck, Katerina." She whispered._

_She stood up ready to close the curtains when the doors to the room were thrown open. Klaus walked in followed closely by Elijah who was asking him to remain calm._

_"How could you?" He yelled as he walked farther into the room._

_She pulled the curtains to the window shut and then turned to him. "What do you mean?"_

_"Katerina is gone. I know you helped her."_

_Alex smiled."I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_She let out a gasp when she felt a cold blade go through her chest. Pain spread throughout her entire body. It felt like she had been set on fire._

_"Niklaus." She heard Elijah say._

_"Relax Elijah. This is what she deserves for betraying us."_

_..._

Elijah and Katherine watched as the witch stepped away from Alex. Her breath was uneven and she was staring at the ground. Elijah walked forwards and kneeled in front of her.

"Alexandria?" He asked.

When she looked up him and he could see the toll the memories had taken on her. There were tears running down her face and the make up she had been wearing was smudged under her eyes.

"It's me." She said.

Alex was sitting at the kitchen counter of the house Katherine and Elijah had been holding her in. They a gave her blood and then she showered and changed into clothes that Katherine had given her. Now they were filling her in on everything that had been going on in Mystic Falls. Apparently, they had learned about a cure for vampirism. Rebekah was daggered until some high school girl pulled it out. Jeremy was now one of the Brotherhood of the Five and was training to complete his mark. After filling her in one all of this Elijah left the room to make a phone call. Katherine moved around the counter and sat beside her.

"There's something else that happened." She said. "And if you want to yell or cry that's completely fine. You can even hit me if you feel the need."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Damon slept with Elena." Alex could tell that she had prepared herself for whatever her reaction would be, but she just smiled.

"I figured it would happen. He was falling for her before I came to town, and since it didn't work with me he went back into old habits."

"So you're not upset or angry at all?"

Alex shrugged. "No."

She let out a breath. "Ok, Is there anything we didn't cover that you want to know about?"

"How long?" She smiled.

"How long what?"

"How long have you and Elijah been back together?"

"Since before you turned it off."

"It's about damn time."

They laughed as Elijah came back into the room.

He held out his phone. "Kol wishes to speak with you."

Alex stood up and took the phone. She put it up to her ear as she walked outside.

"Hello."

"They're going to wake Silas."

"What are you talking about Kol?"

"Silas is trapped with the cure. To get the cure you have to wake him. Everyone in Mystic Falls wants the cure. They'll do whatever it takes. Sister, you have to trust me. Silas cannot be woken." She could tell he was frantic. He was scared.

Alex paused and then spoke. "Ok. What do you need me to do?"


	24. Chapter 24

Alex slowed her car down as she entered Mystic Falls. Kol's phone call had left her worried. He sounded scared and Kol was never scared. He wouldn't get this worked up over some ghost story. She told him she'd do whatever she could to help him and he asked her to convince Klaus to get on their side. So even though she'd be content to not see Klaus for another century she was pulling into the mansion.

She knew that she might be able to convince him. Kol can get a lot done with his actions but if Alex can talk to Klaus she might get through to him. She got out of my car and walked into the house. She walked into the parlor to see Klaus pouring himself a drink. She sighed. She was angry that he didn't tell her he was alive, but she was also happy that he was.

"I see you're back to normal." He said.

"I see you're still alive."

"Isn't it funny how those things work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"You needed to think I was dead."

She crossed her arms. "I turned off my humanity."

"I think you're a lot more useful like that."

She just stared at him for a second.

"Do you enjoy making us miserable?"

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes as he looked away.

She walked until she was standing right in front of him.

"Me, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol. Does it make you happy to see us in pain?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you do it? Why must you take anything we care about and destroy it?"

He didn't say anything but looked down. She laughed. "Can you do one thing for me?"

He nodded.

"Consider what Kol is saying. Forget about your hybrids. They've only ever caused you trouble. For once in your life trust your family."

...

Alex was in the hotel room she was staying in after he talks with Klaus. She was going over some of the grimoires she had found over the years trying to find something to help with the Silas problem.

Alex looked up in alarm when Kol ran into the room mumbling under his breath. He started pacing and pulling at his hair.

She stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What's wrong Kol?"

"I did something stupid. Very very stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Rebekah was going to dagger me, so I pulled out the stake. I wouldn't have hurt her, but she thinks I was going to."

"I know you wouldn't have." She pulled him into a hug. "She does too, but she's probably shaken up right now."

He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"The only way to stop them is to kill the hunter." He said.

"I know." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. She poured them both a glass.

"But whoever kills him gets the hunter's curse," she said.

"There's no way to talk them out of going after the cure."

"So Jeremy Gilbert has to die."

"I could just cut off his arm. I wouldn't be killing him."

Alex nodded but paused.

"Be careful Kol. They've already killed one of my brothers. I don't want to lose another."

"Don't everything will be fine," he said. "You're stuck with me for the rest of eternity."


	25. Chapter 25

Alex walked up the stairs to the boarding house and knocked on the door. Klaus had called her and asked her to help him watch Damon. She knew what Kol had planned and knew that someone had to keep Klaus out of it.

After a minute Klaus opened the door.

"Finally, I almost thought you wouldn't come." He said.

"I didn't exactly rush to see my two least favorite people." She said as she pushed past him into the house.

"Are you ever going to like me again?"

"Not until you stop doing stupid things" She walked down into the basement where Damon was. They were the last people she wanted to spend her day with, but unfortunately, it was needed.

"Where have you been the past few months?" Damon asked.

"I was in LA with my humanity off." She said going to sit in the chair beside the door.

"That sounds fun."

She pulled out her phone and realized she got a text from Kol

_'With the Gilbert girl. Keep Nik away.'_

"Shut up." She said already knowing it was going to be a long day.

...

Alex sat by the door listening to Klaus and Damon bicker. That's all they had done and she was ready to rip her hair out.

It was hard to listen to them talk about Elena, but she knew she couldn't leave. Then Damon turned it around on him by asking about Caroline.

"If you're gonna be bad be bad with purpose. Otherwise, you're not worth forgiving." Damon said before they were both silent again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Every bad action you take causes the people you care about's trust to be chipped away piece by piece. That process will continue until one day there's no longer any trust left. When that day comes there won't be any forgiveness for you, and you'll lose those people. There is no such thing as being bad with purpose. That's just an excuse you tell yourself, so you don't have to feel guilty about it."

She got up and went upstairs needing to get away from their stupidity for a while.

"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating," Klaus said. Apparently, Stefan was trying to get Rebekah's dagger so they could use it on Kol.

"It's one of his trademarks. Like his brooding and his hair." Damon answered

"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean how hard is it to steal a dagger."

"From a vampire who's been stabbed by it as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult."

"He's right. She won't keep it out in the open. She's smarter than that." Alex said.

Klaus sighed and pulled out a vile of blood and threw it to Damon.

"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more of a daring escape artist."

"We'll I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit in here and chit-chat with you than try and bust out of here like the hulk."

"How do you think Elena felt about that by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for even a single second even though it meant killing the person she loves most in the world."

"She's met me. She knows impulse control is not my strong suit."

"Still it must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed on Elena. He fought so hard he actually managed to resist. Now that's love."

"What do you know about love?"

"I know that you're in love with Elena. But I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairytale ending for you two. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think that's what you see as well." He smiled. "What do you think sister?"

He turned around and looked at Alex. She realized that this was his payback. She called him out on all the things he's done, so he finds a way to hurt her.

"I think that you're pathetic."

His phone rang. When he picked it up she heard that it was Kol. He told him that Elena and Jeremy were trying to kill him, and he thought he was in on it.

"Are you?" Alex asked when he hung up.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Are you in on it?"

"Of course I'm not. How could even consider it?"

"Well, you've seemed willing to off your siblings lately. As long as they're out of your way."

"How dare you."

Before he could say anything else she was out the door. He followed her up the stairs.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "We've got to get to our brother."

Alex and Klaus both ran out of the house and used their speed to get to the Gilbert's. They both froze when they got to the porch. The front door was open and they could see their brother burning on the floor. They watched as he fell to the ground screaming and then went completely silent. Alex stood staring at his body while Klaus yelled at the Gilberts. Alex's breaths had become short and her entire body was shaking. She couldn't move or think or hear. It felt like there was a hole in her chest keeping her from breathing. It was worse than the white oak state a dagger combined. Suddenly she let out a scream and had to clutch the doorway to stay standing.

"No, no no." She was mumbling and shaking her head.

She looked up and saw the two Gilberts who looked shocked at her outburst. She felt the tears running down her face. Her breaths were short and rapid and it felt like someone had actually ripped her heart out. Suddenly her face went blank and she stood straight up. She looked up at Klaus. She had to know whether or not he knew about this. He looked hesitant of her; like he didn't know what she'd do, but he was just as shocked as she was. He was grieving. Choked sobs made their way from her mouth and she turned back to the teenagers.

She stepped right up to the doorway and stared at them.

"You just made a very big mistake," she said, her voice perfectly calm.

"We had to do it," Elena said. "He was going to kill Jeremy."

"And how did he get in the house? He wasn't invited in before tonight."

Elena wasn't able to answer. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Niklaus if you get in my way I will take that white oak stake from their dead hands and put it through your chest. Understand?"

He nodded but didn't speak. He was wary of her. He had never seen her like this before. When Alex got angry she was loud and bloodthirsty but right now she was the epitome of calm. He had no clue what was about to happen.

"Invite us in," Alex said.

"Why would we do that?"

"Why did you invite Kol in? Invite us in."

Klaus stepped forwards to stand right next to her.

"You heard my sister. Invite us in."

She watched as Klaus told them his plans to destroy the cure silently.

Suddenly the two originals fell to the ground in pain. The Bennet witch walked past them into the house.

"Invite them in."

"Come in," Jeremy said.

The moment the words left his mouth the two originals rushed into the house only to be stopped my Bonnie's magic. Alex was up first and chasing them into the living room. When she tried to follow them out she was stopped by a barrier.

"No!" She yelled and hit the invisible wall. She looked over at Klaus who was trying to get through.

Klaus yelled at them as they left the house, but Alex saw Kol's body and fell to her knees. She was inches from him, but couldn't get to him.

Alex let out a wail and wrapped her arms around her legs. Alex was mumbling to herself as she stared at his body. After a minute Klaus went and sat next to her.

"I shouldn't have let him come here alone," she said.

"You had no control over the situation."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks when she looked over at him.

"I am going to hunt them and anyone they've ever loved down. And I am going to kill them."

After a moment her tears turned to sobs. It felt like there was a pressure building in her chest. She couldn't catch her breath causing her to panic.

"Nik I can't breath." She sobbed and gasped for air.

He pulled her towards him and held her as she sobbed. "I can't breath. I can't breathe."

She kept repeating those words as she sobbed and eventually she fell asleep. Klaus picked her up and moved her to the couch then sat next to her. He glanced over at his brother's body and sighed.

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

When Alex woke up she simply moved back to the floor as close to Kol's body as she could get. This was so much worse than when Klaus faked his death. Kol wouldn't be coming back. Her twin was dead. And this time she couldn't turn it off. She couldn't find the switch anymore. Since she couldn't turn it off she had to use her other coping mechanism. Killing. The only way she was keeping herself sane was thinking of how she was going to kill the people involved in her brother's death. Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, and anyone else that was involved.

She heard Caroline and Tyler come into the house but paid no attention to them. She didn't want to kill Caroline, but if she had something to do with her brother's murder she would. She didn't really care about Tyler. Alex was snapped out of her thoughts when someone stood between her and Kol's body,

She looked up at Caroline who flinched when their eyes met. Caroline sat in front of her and couldn't help but think about how awful she looked.

"Hey," she said hesitantly.

Alex glared at her but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what they were gonna do." Caroline swallowed nervously and looked down.

"Thank you, Caroline," she said. "I'm glad you didn't know.

Caroline stood up and began to walk away but stopped when Alex called out to her.

"You're too good Caroline. Get out of this town before it ruins you,"

Caroline nodded and walked over to speak to Klaus.

Alex was paying no attention to them. She was lost in her thoughts once again.

She didn't notice Klaus pull out his phone and then type something out. He held the phone up for Caroline to see.

'Bring me a dagger.'

"What?" She said glancing at Alex.

"Trust me, Caroline. This has to be done."

...

"You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Alex chucked at Caroline's words but looked over in alarm when Tyler yelled.

She watched as Caroline fell to the ground after Klaus bit her. She rolled her eyes and watched as Klaus refused to cure her. Tyler took Caroline left. Once they were gone Alex looked over at her brother.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Would you have me cure her?"

"Yes and then I'd kill Tyler."

"She'll hate me if I do that."

Alex rolled her eyes."Then just cure her."

"Then he wins."

"If you don't she dies. Just like Kol." She snapped. "I like Caroline so if you actually care about her, if you love her, then swallow your pride and save her."

They both look over as Tyler carried Caroline back into the room. Alex looked away while he spoke to Klaus. Alex had already decided that if Klaus didn't stop being an ass she'd make him bleed and then give Caroline his blood.

When Tyler left Alex listened to Klaus tell Caroline he couldn't heal her because then Tyler would win. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Caroline laid on the floor. Alex picked her up and laid her on the couch then went back to her spot on the floor.

Hours later Klaus still hadn't healed Caroline. Alex could tell he didn't have long left yet she still talked about how he could be saved. Alex sighed. She may save him, but he was going to be the death of her.

Alex tensed when Caroline went unconscious.

_Come on Nik. Please._

She let out a sigh of relief when Klaus bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth.

...

The next day Caroline came back to beg Klaus not to kill Tyler. He denied this request and she left heartbroken.

"You don't get it, do you?" Alex said.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean." He has leaned against the doorway once again.

"If you had shown Tyler this mercy, it might be what made her chose you in the end."

Klaus was silent for a moment. "Well too late now."

Klaus put his hand put in front of him to test the barrier. He had been doing it every few hours since they got stuck in the room. This time was different. Alex watched in shock as his hand went through the barrier. Alex stood up and went to leave, but Klaus pinned her to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped

He didn't respond. He pulled the dagger Caroline had brought him out of his pocket. Alex fought even harder against him. He couldn't do this now.

"I will kill you Niklaus," she snarled.

"You know I must do this," he said. "You will forgive me one day."

"I hate you." She said before he slid the dagger into her heart.


End file.
